The Sfera Power
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Naruto merupakan Iblis keturunan Phoenix-Gremory namun karena sedari kecil ia tidak dapat menggunakan sihir kedua orang tuanya mengacuhkannya dan hanya mementingkan adik kembarnya Menma, Kemudian ia naik kedunia atas untuk memcari kekuatan dan membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa. Narusaku! MemaRias! StrongNaruMenma! Inspired by Boboiboy
1. Chapter 1 : Up to the top of the world

**The Sfera Power**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Family/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura], [Menma X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Naruto merupakan Iblis keturunan Phoenix-Gremory namun karena sedari kecil ia tidak dapat menggunakan sihir kedua orang tuanya mengacuhkannya dan hanya mementingkan adik kembarnya Menma, Kemudian ia naik kedunia atas untuk memcari kekuatan dan membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa. Narusaku! MemaRias!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Up to the top of the world**

Tampak dua orang remaja yang berusia sekitar 12 tahun berambut Pirang dan Merah darah tampak sedang berbincang dengan nada yang cukup serius.

"Jadi kau akan naik kedunia atas Naruto?" Tanya Pemuda berambut merah pada orang yang dipanggil Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Aku yakin Menma, aku ingin naik kedunia atas, aku akan mencari jalan hidupku sendiri karena aku juga ingin memiliki kehidupan baru" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yakin yang ia tujukan pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kau jangan pergi Naru, aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Otousama dan Okaasama" Ucap Menma yang sudah akan pergi menemuai kedua orang tuanya namun Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangan Menma agar mendengarkan perkataanmu.

"Dengarkan aku sebagai kakakmu, untuk apa aku disini jika Otousama dan Okaasama tidak mengharapkan apapun padaku, mereka berharap penuh padamu maka dari itu jaga mereka dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu bahagiakan mereka, hanya kau yang dapat membahagiakan mereka" Ucap Naruto lembut pada Menma.

"Apa kau akan kembali kerumah Niisan?" Tanya Menma sedih pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tahu jika Menma sudah menyebutnya 'Niisan' ia ingin dirinya menuruti ucapannya.

"Pasti, aku pasti akan kembali tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena aku ingin mencari ketenangan dan mencari anggota keluargaku sendiri yang mau menerima aku apa adanya, jadi aku titip salam untuk Otousama dan Okaasama, oh ya jaga Rias juga kau mencintainya kan? kejar dia jangan sampai ia dimiliki orang lain" Jawab Naruto sekaligus pamit pada Menma, karena kemudian Naruto mengambil sebuah kertas sihir yang kemudian menampilkan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang Gremory.

"Niisan" Teriak Menma yang kemudian ambruk bersimpuh dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan kehilangan sosok yang dikaguminya karena sifat hangatnya, kesabarannya, dan juga sikap pantang menyerahnya.

'Otousama dan Okaasama seharusnya bersyukur karena memiliki anak seperti Niisan tapi ia malah mengacuhkan mereka' Pikir Menma tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah kepergian kakaknya Menma tidak langsung pergi kekediamannya melainkan ia lebih dulu kekediaman Gremory.

"Selamat datang Menma Oujisama ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Maid berambut silver yang tak lain adalah Grayfia namun tidak mendapat sahutan apapun dari Menma.

"Menma Oujisama" Panggil Grayfia kedua kalinya, dan kali ini Menma menoleh dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Menma yang seperti habis menangis.

"Aku tidak apa Grayfia-nee, oh ya dimana Venelana-sama?" Tanya Menma pada Grayfia dengan raut muka datar.

"Venelana-sama berada dikamarnya" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian Menma berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Grayfia.

Tok! Tok!

Menma mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, tak lama berselang terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang membuat Menma langsung membuka pintu besar.

"Menma, Apa yang kau lakukan disini? apa kau datang bersama Minato dan Kushina" Tanya Venelana, tapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan derap langkah kaki yang kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Menma dengan tangis terisak.

"Menma, ada apa kenapa kau menangis? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Venelana sembari menepuk punggung Menma supaya ia dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Naru Hiks... Naru" Menma tak dapat menyelsaikan ucapannya karena dirinya masih sesenggukan.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Venelana cemas.

"Naru-nii meninggalkanku sendiri, ia pergi ke dunia atas dengan waktu yang lama ia ingin menenangkan pikirnya hiks..." Jawab Menma yang masih menangis, sedangkan Venelana hanya dapat diam terpaku tak percaya bahwa apa yang ia takutkan selama ini terjadi.

"Sudahlah Menma tenangkan dirimu, aku yakin Naruto tidak akan apa-apa, ia hanya pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya" Hibur Venelana, tapi ia sendiripun tak yakin atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

'Kalian benar-benar keterlalu Minato Kushina, aku yakin kalian akan menemui apa yang disebut penyesalan di akhir nanti' Batin Venelana sedih mengingat apa yang selama ini dialami oleh Naruto.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sedang terbaring lemas di sebuah futon dengan beberapa bagian tubuh penuh lebam.

"Engh..." Naruto melenguh pertanda ia sebentar lagi akan siuman.

"Kurasa akan ia sudah sadar" Ucap gadis cilik bersurai soft pink melihat Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto memperhatikan sekitar, kemudian ia teringat kenapa ia bisa sampai tak sadarkan diri.

~ Flashback ~

 _Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan ketaman setelah tadi ia sampai di dunia Manusia, keadaan hari sudah sore jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang ditaman. Saat Naruto tengah berjalan menuju air mancur dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil perempuan yang kira-kira berumur enam tahun sedang duduk menangis, Naruto segera berjalan kearah anak tersebut karena merasa kasihan_

 _"Hey adik kecil, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto saat dia sudah duduk berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak kecil didepannya, sedangkan sang anak kecil yang mendengar suara seseorang kemudian menatap kearah orang yang ada didepannya._

 _"A-Aku tersesat, tadi aku bersama ibuku namun sekarang mereka entah dimana" jawab anak tersebut sesunggukan karena menangis, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sedih karena itu mengingatkan akan dirinya_

 _"Kalau begitu Niichan akan membantumu untuk mencari Ibumu, jadi jangan menangis lagi" Ucap Naruto tersenyum, anak kecil tersebut terlihat melihat Naruto dengan pandangan ingin menangis dan langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto dan anak kecil yang usinya sekitar 6 tahun itu pergi bersama untuk mencari keberadaany Ibu dari anak kecil ini._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka tengah berjalan._

 _"Namaku Hotaru!" Jawab gadis kecil itu._

 _"Nama yang bagus! Nama Niisan Naruto Gremory!" ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto, kemudian Naruto dan anak itu bercanda gurau sebentar karena tak lama berselang ibu dari anak itu datang._

 _"Terimakasih ya nak! Karena sudah menjaga putriku!" Ucap sang ibu dari anak tersebut._

 _"Sama-sama Baasan" Ucap Naruto kemudian pamit berlalu meninggalkan anak yang bernama Hotaru itu pada ibunya._

 _"Hehehehe.. coba lihat.. seorang Iblis tidak berguna disini.. sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu karena jika aku membunuhmu akan meningkatkan kekuatanku karena membunuh Iblis murni." Ucap seorang pria yang berpakaian gelap dengan jubah aksen putih yang menatap Naruto dengan penuh rasa remeh._

 _"Kau adalah Iblis yang tak berguna mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap pria tersebut dan melemparkan Sebuah batang kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghindar dan batang besi itu menancap ditanah._

 _"Rasakan ini" Ucapnya kemudian menembakkan sebuah bola aneh berwarna ungu yang telak mengenai Naruto dan langsung membuatnya jatuh dengan nafas memburu._

 _"Ternyata kau bisa menari juga, tapi sayang permainan ini harus diselsaikan segera" ucap pria tersebut melemparkan sebuah besi yang ukurannya jatuh lebih besar kearah Naruto yang terjatuh, Namun sedetik sebelum besi itu sampai ketubuh Naruto sudah ada yang berdiri didepannya._

 ** _[Solid Punches]_**

 _"Apa kau tidak apa?" Terdengar sebuah suara namun Naruto sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi dan yang terakhir yang ia dengar ada sebuah adu pukulan._

~ Flashback END ~

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto setelah sadar bukan hanya dirinya saja yang ada disini.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, kau siapa?" Ucap gadis cilik berambut soft pink itu memperkenal diriku.

"Namaku adalah Naruto Gremory, terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi saat di serang oleh Iblis liar.

"Tidak apa bukan masalah, dari perkataan Iblis tadi kau adalah seorang Iblis?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Tak apa aku tidak berniat buruk, jangan berpikir buruk tentang manusia kami tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, justru kami akan membantumu" Ucap Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menatap Sakura dengan penuh haru karena selama ini orang tuanya bahkan tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Naruto lembut dengan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, jika kau ingin berbagi kau bisa berbagi dengan kami" Ucap Sakura yang dapat melihat sirat kesedihan diiris blue saphire milik Naruto melaluai emerald miliknya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu bahwa aku ini adalah Iblis, tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan sihir seperti Iblis pada umumnya, dan karena kekuranganku ini orangtuaku selalu mengacuhkanku dan menaruh harapan penuh pada saudara kembarku dan melupakanku yang faktanya adalah anak mereka juga" Ucap Naruto tertunduk sedih setiap mengingat kisah hidupnya dan tak pernah menemukan kebahagiaan.

"Jadi hanya karena kau berbeda dengan yang lain mereka lantas mengacuhkanmu? ini benar-benar keterlaluan, walaupun mereka adalah Iblis tetapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah anak mereka" Ucap Sakur yang menatap Naruto sedih dan penuh rasa iba.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang baik, aku akan memberimu sesuatu" Ucap Sakura, setelah itu berjalan menuju lemari yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak tua kecil kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Dasar Baka, lihat dulu didalamnya baru bertanya" Ucap Sakura memicingkan mata membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

Cklek!

Naruto membukanya dan kemudian didalamnya terdapat dua buah jam tangan dengan warna kuning dengan aksen beberapa warna.

"Jam tangan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu bukan jam tangan biasa, itu adalah Sfera Power dengan kekuatan jam itu kau dapat memanipulasi kekuatan dari lima elemen yaitu petir, tanah, angin, api, dan api" Ucap Sakura menjelaskan membuat Naruto terkejut akan kekuatan jam ditangannya itu.

"Apa ini seperti Sacred Gear?" Tanya Naruto pada Gadis didepannya.

"Bukan ini lebih spesial dari Sacred Gear, karena kekuatan yang kau miliki bukan hanya memanipulasi elemen saja, tetapi jika kau sudah dapat menguasai kekuatan itu kau dapat memecah dirimu menjadi lima persona tiap elemen yang kau miliki, hanya itu sebatas yang aku ketahui dan mungkin aku juga tak tahu jika ada kekuatan tersembunyi lainnya" Ucap Sakura lebih mendetail, kemudian memasangkan kedua jam tangan itu pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memberikan kekuatan seperti ini padaku bukan pada orang lain?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena aku percaya padamu kau akan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kebaikan lagipula ini permintaan terakhir ayahku untuk mencari pengguna kekuatan ini yang menurutku cocok dan layak tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan, itung-itung sebagai imbalan" Ucap Sakura pada Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mungkin terkesan gugup.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Selama ini aku tinggal disini sendiri walaupun aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tapi maukah kau selalu ada untukku disaat aku senang maupun sedih selama ini aku hidup sepi semenjak orang tuaku meninggal dan aku ingin memiliki temam" Ucap Sakura mengutarakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau Sakura-chan" Jawab Naruto semangat, sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat merona padam kala Naruto memanggilnya dengan sufix -chan.

"Terimakasih Naruto" Ucap Sakura senang langsung memeluk Naruto.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari takdir sedang bermain diatas mereka, dan takdir baru akan terbentuk kenangan kelam mereka akan mereka tinggalkan dengan membuka sebuah langkah awal untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

5 tahun sudah terlewat sejak kejadian waktu itu Naruto dan Sakura kini tampak dekat bahkan sangat dekat mengingat mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama peninggalan kedua orang tua Sakura dan apakah saya melupakan sesuatu bahwa status mereka kini adalah sepasang kekasih sejak mereka lulus Junior Highschool dan kini Sakura sudah menjadi Queen dari Naruto karena waktu keadaan mendesak karena Sakura terkena serangan dari Iblis liar.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura, Naruto yang saat itu sedang dalam Thunder Storm Mode kemudian kembali kebentuk normal karena Sakura sudah datang membawa minuman segar.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto kemudian langsung mengambil gelas di nampan yang tadi dibawa kekasihnya.

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan, bagaimana latihan kali ini?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku masih belum menemukan cara untuk memasuki kekuatan Water Mode dan Fire Mode dilevel dua, lalu kau sendiri aku jarang melihatmu berlatih menggunakan kekuatan Gravitymu" Jelas Naruto pada Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini kondisi sedang tenang, jadi aku bisa bersantai" Jawab Sakura membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Lalu apa kau bisa memecah dirimu menjadi lima persona?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto lagi.

"Ya, tapi tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit berbeda jika aku berpecah menjadi tiga persona" Jawab Naruto lagi, kemudian mereka dilanda keheningan sebelum Naruto memecahkan keheningan karena ia mendapati wajah Sakura yang tampak gelisah.

"Ada apa kau terlihat gelisah Sakura-chan? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit cemas.

"Apa aku belum meberitahumu bahwa kita terpilih dari 20 siswa di Konoha Highshool untuk melakukan program rutin pertukaran pelajar, dan beruntungnya kita berada disekolah yang sama namun sialnya kita di Kuoh Highschool yang merupakan daerah teritori dari Iblis Gremory dan Sitri" Ucap Sakura yan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, Ino, Tohka dan Killua?" Tanya Naruto mengenai kedua Bishop, dan kedua Knightnya.

"Shikamaru bersama kita. Untuk Killua dan Tohka aku akan mengurus kepindahannya karena mereka tidak masuk dalam program kali ini, sedangkan Ino akan kuusahakan untuk dapat bersama kita namun jika tidak bisa kita terpaksa memindahkan Ino ke Kuoh Highschool" Jelas Sakura yang disambut anggukan dari Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan karena kau sudah mau aku repotkan, aku mengandalkamu Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto berterimakasih sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan mengurus tentang apa yang harus kita persiapkan nantinya, dan tentunya kau sendiri juga harus mempersiapkan diri karena kau tahu Kuohkan?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tahu Sakura-chan, itu adalah Teritori Gremory dan Sitri" Jawab Naruto santai namun dalam hatinya ia sedikit cemas untuk bertemu teman-teman lama, apa yang akan mereka pikirkann tentang dirinya.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Tampak pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan mata Violet yang tak lain adalah Menma sedang menuruni anak tangga hingga lantai bawah. Disana, terlihat orangtuanya, Kushina dan Minato sedang makan malam dengan nikmat, tanpa menoleh atau memberi salam, Menma langsung meninggalkan dua orang itu hingga Kushina memanggilnya.

"Menma!"

Langkah kaki Menma terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah orangtuanya tanpa balas menyahut.

"Makan malam dulu, baru pergi, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit," kata Kushina dengan senyuman lembutnya namun hanya dibalas dingin oleh Menma.

Menma memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan sengit, semenjak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu Menma jarang sekali berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya, sebenarnya ia lebih dekat dengan keluarga kekasihnya yaitu Rias Gremory karena ia lebih merasa mereka mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan olehnya terutama Venelana.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku bisa makan dikediaman Venalana-sama nanti" jawab Menma santai dan mulai mengambil langkah.

"Menma!" suara Minato yang agak keras kembali menghentikan langkah Menma, lelaki berambut Blood Red itu menoleh kembali ke arah keorang tuanya taua lebih tepatnya Minato.

"Kaasanmu sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu, seharusnya kau menghargainya dengan bergabung makan malam bersama kami." Lanjut Minato pada Menma.

"Aku pergi!" kata Menma cepat. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dua kali dan mengabaikan panggilan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tolong bukakan pintu!" pinta Menma pada salah satu Maid dan Tanpa di suruh dua kali, Maid itu pun langsung melaksanakan perintah Menma cepat karena tidak ingin mendapatkan kemalangan karena tidak menuruti ucapan dari majikannya.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Menma berjalan santai menuju sebuah kediaman yang ukurannya sungguh besar yang ia ketahui sebagai kediaman keluarga Gremory, dan para Maid dari keluarga Gremory-pun sudah akrab dengan Menma jadi mereka tidak akan heran jika Menma sering datang kemari.

"Menma-sama" Panggil Maid Grayfia pada Menma.

"Ada apa Grayfia-nee?" Sahut Menma pada Grayfia sambil menoleh santai kearah Grayfia.

"Tidak apa, tumben kau datang kesini sendiri dimana para Peeragemu?" Tanya Grayfia pada Menma, karena biasanya ia akan datang bersama Peeragenya.

"Mereka memang sengaja tidak aku ajak, karena aku tahu Shizuka, Shion, Hisoka, Shalnark, Kurapika, dan Erza seperti kelelahan setelah Rating Game kemarin" Jawab Menma pada Grayfia.

"Benar juga, dan saya tahu jika anda salah satu yang terkuat diantara Iblis muda dengan Erza sebagai Queen, Shalnark 2 Bishop, Kurapika Rook, Shizuka dan Shion masing-masing 3 Pawn, dan jangan lupakan kartu as anda Hisoka yang memegang 2 Knight jadi bisa disimpulkan anda masih memililiki Evil Pieces 2 Pawn dan 1 Rook, tapi kekuatan anda benar-benar menakjubkan" Ucap Grayfia memuji Menma dengan memberikan detail.

"Kau jangan memujiku seperti itu Grayfia-nee itu membuatku malu lagipula aku harus mencari keberadaan Naruto-nii, ini sudah lima tahun dia pergi dan aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang dirinya sedikitpun" Ucap Menma sedih.

"Naruto-sama ya? jadi anda belum menemukan tanda apa-apa tentang keberadaan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Grayfia yang dibalas gelengan oleh Menma.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti aku yakin dia hidup dengan bahagia dan aku akan menemukannya, aku kadang juga heran dengan Otousama dan Okaasama yang tidak pernah sadar walaupun Naruto-nii sudah pergi dari rumah bahkan Underworld" Ucap Menma tak habis pikir.

"Lalu kenapa bukan anda sendiri yang mencari Naruto-sama sendiri?" Tanya Grayfia yang dibalas pelototan oleh Menma.

"Yang benar saja Grayfia-nee kau ingin Rias memanggangku dengan Power of Destruction miliknya? ia sudah mengingatkanku agar tidak datang ke dunia manusia" Jawab Menma dengan muka ngeri membayangkan wajah Rias yang sedang marah.

"Hahahaha benar juga Rias Ojou-sama sudah memperingatkan anda agar tidak datang kedunia manusia karena tidak ingin terganggu untuk mencari Peeragenya" Ucap Grayfia sambil terkikik membuat Menma menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah puas tertawa Grayfia-nee?" Tanya Menma sebal pada Grayfia.

"Maafkan aku Menma-Sama, ngomong-ngomong apa kedatangan anda kesini untuk bertemu venelana-sama?" Tanya Grayfia yang dibalas anggukan oleh Menma.

"Venelana-sama ada di ruang keluarga jadi kau bisa datang kesana" Ucap Grayfia memberika informasi tentang keberadaan Venelana.

"Terimakasih Grayfia-nee" Ucap Menma berterimakasih kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Grayfia yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

'Kuharap kau segera bertemu dengan Naruto-sama' Batin Grayfia yang kemudian menyambung kembali pekerjaannya tadi yang sempat terhenti karena berbincang-bincang dengan Menma.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Saat ini Naruto dan Peeragenya sedang berkumpul seperti mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting karena semuanya berkumpul tanpa ada yang kurang satupun.

"Apakah kalian sudah mengerti bahwa lusa kita akan berangkat menuju Kuoh dan sekolah di Kuoh Highschool?" Tanya Naruto pada Peeragenya, namun Killua, Ino, dan Tohka menanggapi dengan gelengan karena memang ia tidak tahu bahwa ia juga ikut pindah.

"Untuk Tohka dan Killua aku memindahkan kalian ke Kuoh Highschool dan Ino kepala sekolah menyutujui bahwa kau ikut kami program pertukaran pelajar di Kuoh Highschool dengan alasan karena kita satu klub" Jelas Sakura pada yang lainnya.

"Ini merepotkan" Keluh Shikamaru.

"Dan kalian juga harus ingat bahwa Kuoh adalah kawasn Gremory dan Sitri lagipula aku sering mendengar berita bahwa banyak Malaikat Jatuh yang berkeliaran disana maka dari itu aku meminta kalian untuk jangan bertindak gegabah, tunggu apa-apa dariku jika ingin melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko" Ucap Naruto pada Peeragenya yang di balas dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah Naruto" jawab semua serentak.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bersiap-siap untuk datang ke Kuoh" Ucap Naruto pada Peeragenya.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo Minna ini adalah Fiction terbaru dari Namikaze Fansboy bagaimana? ini adalah Fiction Promote dari tamatnya Generation Of Uzumaki di chapter depan? bagaimana menurut kalian jika Fiction ini jika menurut kalian jelek maka Fiction ini akan saya hapus dan mempublish cerita murni Naruto tanpa Crosscover...

Dan jika ada yang ingin Flame harap di PM aja karena jika lewat Review akan saya hapus karena saya tidak suka ada yang Flame tetapi tidak bisa saya jawab secara detail seperti lewat PM... Jaa ne..

.

.

.

Dont Forget For...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2 : The Power

**The Sfera Power**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Family/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura], [Menma X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Untuk Tohka dan Killua aku memindahkan kalian ke Kuoh Highschool dan Ino kepala sekolah menyutujui bahwa kau ikut kami program pertukaran pelajar di Kuoh Highschool dengan alasan karena kita satu klub" Jelas Sakura pada yang lainnya.

"Ini merepotkan" Keluh Shikamaru.

"Dan kalian juga harus ingat bahwa Kuoh adalah kawasn Gremory dan Sitri lagipula aku sering mendengar berita bahwa banyak Malaikat Jatuh yang berkeliaran disana maka dari itu aku meminta kalian untuk jangan bertindak gegabah, tunggu apa-apa dariku jika ingin melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko" Ucap Naruto pada Peeragenya yang di balas dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah Naruto" jawab semua serentak.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bersiap-siap untuk datang ke Kuoh" Ucap Naruto pada Peeragenya.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 2 : The Power ~XXX~**

Naruto dan peeragenya kini sudah sampai dikota Kuoh setelah tadi melewati perjalanan cukup panjang menggunakan kendaraan umun dari Konoha hingga Kuoh.

"Wellcome back" Gumam Naruto menyambut kembalinya dirinya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kuoh? tidak buruk juga" Komentar Tohka melihat pemandangan sekitar Konoha.

"Kota ini penuh akan aura makhluk supranatural" Ucap Ino yang dulu sebelum menjadi Iblis merupakan penyihir dalam tipe sensorik, healing, dan telepati.

"Jadi kita sudah sampai? benar-benar merepotkan tadinya aku masih ingin tidur" Ucap Shikamaru yang ikut menimpali yang daritadi hanya diam saja.

"Sudahlah kalian, lebih baik kita segera menuju Mansion yang disiapkan pihak sekolah dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah lusa" Nasehat Sakura yang disetujui oleh semuanya, kemudian semuanya berjalan pelan sembari menikmati perjalanan karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, saat ditengah-tengah jalan Naruto merasakan ada aura Iblis dari keluarga yang sangat familiar yang berasal dari arah barat.

"Ino, cek kearah barat ada apa disana sepertinya aku merarakan hal yang familiar disana?" Perintah Naruto dan langsung dijalankan oleh Ino yang kemudian melakukan sensorik kearah yang ditujukan oleh Naruto.

"Disana tidak ada apa-apa, kecuali Iblis muda yang sedang melawan dua malaikat jatuh" Jawab Ino setelah tadi melakukan sensorik, mendengar jawaban dari Ino mata biru Naruto langsung berubah menjadi merah menandakan dirinya sedang dalam Thunder storm mode.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dan memastikan saja" Jawab Naruto, tapi Sakura tidak begitu saja percaya.

"Hanya melihat saja, jika kau ikut campur kupastikan kau akan kupukul" Ucap Sakura, mendengarnya Naruto tersenyum kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Ditempat lain tampak pemuda bersurai coklat dengan mata hazel tampak kesulitan bahkan tak berdaya menghadapi dua sosok yang memakai sepasang sayap gagak dipunggungnya yang memandangnya sinis dari atas sana.

"Mau menjadi manusia ataupun Iblis kau sama-sama saja tidak berguna lebih baik kau enyah saja dari muka bumi ini" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bergender perempuan.

"Jangan pernah main-main aku tidak akan menyerah" Balasnya tak mau kalah yang membuat kedua malaikat jatuh itu mendesis remeh padanya.

"Hyoudou Issei, anda kau tahu aku tidak suka bertemu Iblis yang lemah tapi sok kuat sepertimu, jadi kurasa ini adalah akhirmu" Ucap malaikat jatuh yang memakai pakaian ala detektif kemudin membuat sebuah light spear yang kemudian ia lemparkan pada pemuda yang bernama Issei tadi.

Wush!

Jleeep!

Light spear tadi telak mengenai perut Issei yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun walau hanya sekedar menghindar karena tenaganya sudah habis.

"Masih bertahan rupanya, sepertinya kali ini aku akan memastikan kau akan mati" Ucapnya lagi kemudian membuat Light Spear lagi.

"Berakhir sudah" Ia langsung melemar Light Spear tadi kearah Issei, sedangkan Issei yang melihat itu hanya pasrah karena ia sudah tidak bisa menghindar sama sekali.

Trank!

Light spear tadi langsung telihat seperti menabrak sesuatu yang keras karana seperti menghantam kemudian jatuh ditanah, tentu saja kedua malaikat jatuh tadi yang melihat kejadian janggal ini merasa terkejut karena mereka tidak merasakan apapun namun tiba-tiba Light spear itu menabrak sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa seranganku berhenti di udara" Rasa terkejutnya belum selesai tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lamcng gremory didepan pemuda bernama Issei.

"Sial, sepertinya akan ada banyak yang datang jadi lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini" Ucap Malaikat jatuh wanita yang dibalas anggukan oleh rekannya yang kemudian mereka langsung terbang menjauh.

Setelah kepergian dua malaikat jatuh itu, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul 2 sosok wanita cantik bersurai crimson dan raven yang kemudian menatap Issei dengan terkejut.

"Astaga Issei, Akeno cepat bantu Issei" Ucap Rias yang menatih Issei bersama Akeno.

"Buchou apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias.

"Kita harus memba-..." Ucapan Rias terhenti kala ia merasakan energi iblis yang sangat familiar walaupun energi itu sangat kecil.

'Rasanya aku kenal dengan pemilik aura ini' Pikir Rias.

"Buchou..." Panggilan dari Akeno membuat Rias kembali kedunia nyata.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak fokus, lebih baik sekarang kita bawa Issei keruang klub untuk mengobatinya" Ucap Rias yang dibalas oleh Akeno, kemudian Rias membuat lingkaran sihir yang kemudian membawa pergi ketiganya.

Setelah semua orang yang disana pergi, pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata merah menyala menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Beruntung aku sempat menyelamatkannya dan juga menyembunyikan diriku dengan apik kalau tidak akan sangat berbahaya" Gumam Naruto yang tersenyum lega karena pengintaiannya berjalan lancar bahkan lebih.

"Dan juga aku tidak menyangka dia adalah Peerga dari Rias, dan dari seragam yang mereka pakai seperti aku akan satu sekolah dengan mereka" Naruto menghela nafas mendapati fakta bahwa ia akan satu sekolah dengan kekasih saudaranya, mungkin.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali saja" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna orange dengan lambang gremory kemudian menghilang bersamanya.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Sedangkan ditempat yang jauh dari tempat Naruto tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah menatap sebuah ruangan kamar dengan tatapan sedih, ya ia Menma menatap kamar yang dulu ditempati oleh saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain disini, jujur aku merindukan momen-momen seperti itu" Ucapnya pelan dengan nada suara yang mengandung penuh kegetiran, Menma berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan itu dan akhirnya duduk diujung ranjang dengan tangan mengelus sprei ranjang.

"Andai kau disini pasti rasanya tidak akan sesepi ini" Ucapnya bermonolog sendiri seraya ingin berjalan kearah jendela, namun niatnya itu ia urungkan kala melihat sebuah ujung benda dari kertas yang menjembul dari laci.

"Apa ini?" Ucapnya seraya mengambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat, kemudian ia membuka dan membacaya dan matanya membulat saat netranya membaca untaian kata yang ada didalamnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis membacanya.

 _'Dear : The God..._

 _From : Naruto Gremory_

 _Jika kau dapat membaca surat dariku ini berarti kau tahu bahwa takdir yang kau berikan padaku sangatlah kejam seolah kau bermain dengan takdir yang kau berikan padaku..._

 _Semenjak aku dilahirkan didunia ini atau semenjak aku dapat mengingat semuanya sekalipun aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu arti kasih sayang orang tua, ya aku akui aku ini iblis yang menurut manusia tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan tapi sebenarnya kami juga sama seperti mereka yang memiliki rasa dan belas kasihan..._

 _Tapi lebih dari itu semua apakah aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua? entah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi jika kau bersedia mengabulkannya paling tidak sebelum aku mati aku ingin merasakan apa arti kasih sayang orang tua agar aku mati dengan tenang...'_

Menma langsung terduduk diranjang saat selesai membaca untaian kata itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan derita yang dirasakan oleh kakak kembarnya ini ternyata benar-benar berat.

"Semoga kau mendapat kebahagianmu disana Niisan, dan juga semoga Otousama dan Okaasama sadar akan apa yang mereka perbuat selama ini" Ucapnya kemudian meminta agar diberika kesadaran untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk merenung dan menenangkan diri dikamar Naruto ia kemudian langsung keluar dari kamar dengan tangannya membawa sebuah surat yang tadi ia baca, dan sekeluarnya ia dari kamar ia mendapati sosok ibunya yang sepertinya sedang menunggu dirinya dari tadi dan dari raut mukanya seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh ibunya ini.

"Ada apa Okaasama? sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Tanya Menma to the point.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Kushina berbasa-basi.

"Sudahlah Okaasama sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan jangan berputar" Kushina yang mendengar ucapan datar Menma hanya tersenyum miris.

"Okaasama merindukanmu, bisakah kau berada dirumah dan menemani Okaasama disini lagipula sepertinya ayahmu tidak pulang karena masih memiliki urusan lain" Jawab Kushina yang mendapat balasan berupa tawa hambar dari Menma.

"Rindu? untuk apa aku peduli dengan perasaan rindu yang Okaasama rasakan karena Okaasama sendiri tidak pernah memerdulikan perasaan orang lain" Ucap Menma yang kemudian melengos begitu saja berjalan meninggalkan kediamannya tak menghiraukan tatapan shok dari sang ibu.

'Semoga Okaasama mengerti akan arti ucapanku tadi' Menma menghentikan langkahnya sedetik namun kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan kediamannya.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto, setelah semuanya selesai bersih-bersih semuanya sedang bersantai diruang tamu dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan.

"Bagaimana acara lihat-lihatmu tadi?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang membuat sang empu menegak.

"Aku tadi melihat ada seorang iblis muda dari keluarga Gremory yang sedang dikroyok oleh dua malaikat jatuh" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?" Pandangan Sakura tampak tajam dan penuh selidik kearah Naruto.

"Ia tadi hampir tewas karena terkena light spear, aku membantunya karena tidak tega karena ia sudah terkena light spear sekali dan aku hanya melihatnya saat serangan kedua aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkannya lalu aku menggunakan Quick Motion kemudian menghantamkan light spear itu dengan Thunder storm sword" Jawab Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan gugup, tampak ia yang tertawa hambar dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan ikut juga" Sakura menghela nafas dengan sifat Naruto yang selalu mengindahkan larangannya, tapi satu sisi ia senang karena setidaknya kekasihnya ini memiliki rasa kepedulian yang besar terhadap orang lain.

"Tapi dari itu semua, ternyata Gremory yang ditunjuk menjaga wilayah ini adalah Rias Gremory yang merupakah sahabat dulu saat aku masih berada di underworld" Ucap Naruto yang membuat semuanya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa kau yakin dan sudah memastikannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin, karena bisa dilihat dari lingkaran sihirnya berlambang Gremory dan juga dari warna rambutnya, Crimson panjang hingga menyentuh paha dan dari seragam yang ia pakai sepertinya kita akan satu sekolah" Jelas Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tak apa, lagipula ini sudah tahun kelima dimana aku menyembunyikan diriku, dan kini waktunya untuk kita kembali kejalan yang seharusnya, dan sepertinya aku memiliki rencana yang bagus" Semuanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari King mereka, berbeda dengan Sakura yang memandang Naruto penuh curiga.

"Kalau begitu kalian duluan makan malam aku ingin berlatih sebentar" Ucap Naruto dan ingin melangkah tapi langkahnya harus terhenti kala kalimat Tohka menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau terus berlatih Taichou padahal kau itu sudah sangat kuat" Tanya Tohka.

"Aku juga ingin melatih kemampuan Iblisku dan juga meningkatkan kekuatan sfera power kelevel yang lebih tinggi, karena pada suatu saat aku tahu bahwa aku yang akan menghentikannya" Ucap Naruto ambingu membuat semuanya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kalian tahu yang sebenarnya karena kalian juga akan membantuku. Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan kenapa orang tuaku tidak pernah meperdulikan aku, yaitu karena dalam diri Menma terdapat kekuatan Dark Rune yang suatu waktu bisa lepas dan membuat sang inang memiliki kekutan over power, aku mengetahui itu saat satu minggu sebelum aku meninggalkan Underworld" Ucap Naruto menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu apakah Dark Rune berakibat buruk pada pemiliknya?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu karena aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya tapi firasatku mengatakan itu adalah kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa orang tuamu tidak mengeluarkannya dari dalam tubuhnya?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dark Rune ibarat jantung, dan jika jantung itu diambil maka ia tidak akan dapat bertahan hidup, maka dari itu aku terus berlatih meningkatkan kekuatanku agar dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Dark Rune walau rasanya sangat sulit" Jawab Naruto yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk berlatih sebelum makan malam.

Sesampainya diluar atau lebih tepatnya halaman belakang Mansion Naruto langsung menyatukan tangannya yang kemudian muncul sebuah portal dengan lima lingkaran elemen dipinggir lingkaran itu, Kemudian Naruto melompat kearah tengah lingkaran dan dari masing-masing muncul Naruto dengan kekuatan persona masing-masing yang ditandai dengan warna mata coklat, merah, biru muda, kuning, dan biru tua.

"Ayo" Teriak semua persona masing-masing.

 **[Fireball Pinalty Kick]**

Dari Fire Persona muncul sebuah bola api yang kemudian ditendangnya yang kemudian dengan cepat bergerak menuju Water persona, namun ia hanya tenang.

 **[Water Gum]**

Muncul sebuah gelembung air dengan water persona yang ada didalamnya.

 **[Water Torrent]**

Muncul sebuah letupan air disekitar Fire Persona namun dengan cepat ia menghindari serangan itu.

Sring!

Sesaat setelah melesakkan letupan air tadi dengan gerakan kita Thunder storm persona sudah berada didepannya dengan sebuah bola merah ditangan kanannya.

 **[Light Ball]**

Thunder Storm langsung melemparnya kearah air yang membua Water langsung tersengat aliran listrik tegangan tinggi.

 **[Earth Higher]**

Sebuah lesakan tanah muncul yang kemudian telak mengenai Thunder Storm yang membuatnya harus terlempar beberapa meter

Sring!

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat kini kedua persona sudah berada dipinggir Earth Quake yang hanya dapat menelan ludah karena tidak bisa menghindar serangan itu.

"Rasakan" Ucap keduanya langsung melesakkan serangannya.

 **[Fire ball]**

 **[Cyclone Ball]**

Duaaaaar!

Ledakan langsung tercipta kala dua serangan itu dihantamkan ke Earth Quake.

 **[Rainy Thunder Storm]**

Dari langit terdengar sebuah guruh yang kemudian mejatuhkan kilatan-kilatan halilintar yang mengarah pada Fire dan Cyclone.

Ctar!

Sebuah sengatan listrik muncul kala serangan hujan halilintar tadi menyambar Cyclone, namun tidak untuk Fire karena terlebih dahulu menghindar.

"Mencariku?" Thunder Storm langsung menengok keatas dan kemudian mendapati sosok yang sama persis dengannya hanya berbeda iris mata yang sedang membawa bola air raksasa.

 **[Big Water Ball]**

Sedetik sebelum water melemparkan bola air itu kelima persona Naruto itu bersatu kembali.

"Ugh..." Naruto langsung berdiri dengan letih karena kekuatan yang dilesakkan oleh persona-personaya itu.

"Hah... lebih lama dari yang kemarin tapi tetap saja ini masih belum cukup" Gumam Naruto sembari melihat langit yang sudah berwarna hitam pekat.

"Naruto" Naruto menengok mendengar panggilan itu yang ternyata panggilan dari sang kekasih.

"Masuklah, kau harus makan malam ini sudah mulai larut" Ucap Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Naruto, Sakura, Tohka, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Killua kini berada disebuah sekolah yang digerbang sekolah bertuliskan Kuoh Highschool.

"Jadi ini yang namamya Kuoh Hihschool? lumayan juga mugkin kualitasnya sama dengan sekolah kita" Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, tapi walau begitu perbandingan antara laki-laki dan perempuan 1:4" Tanggap Naruto.

"Wanita memang merepotkan" Desis Shikamaru.

"Tapi dari itu semua dari sinilah kita akan mendapat sumber dari masalah yang pastinya akan kita dapatkan" Tanggap Naruto lagi kemudian memberikan instruksi untuk para Peeragenya untuk memasuki halaman sekolah.

Belum jauh ia memasuki sekolah tiba-tiba dua gadis berkaca mata menghadang langkah mereka yang satunya menampilkan wajah kaget yang satunya lagi justru terlihat bingung.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sona, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sona dengan memamerkan senyumannya.

"N-Naruto?"

"Ya ini aku Naruto" Balas Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pertanda dia adalah Naruto.

"Darimana saja kau hah?" Tanya Sona dengan nada tinggi, Sona yang biasanya terlihat kalem dan tenang kini justru seperti marah pada pemuda yang baru ia temui.

"Wow... jangan marah dulu, jangan beri kesan buruk saat kita pertama bertemu Sona" Ucap Naruto tertawa hambar yang dipandang heran oleh Peeragenya.

"Aku tanya selama ini kau berada dimana?" Tanya Sona lagi yang suaranya jauh lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

"Jangan pernah berbicara denganku dengan nada tinggi, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" Ancam Naruto dengan menyeringai rubah kearah Sona yang langsung kikuk melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Ayo teman-teman kita pergi dari sini, ini hanya membuang waktu" Ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati kedua perempuan bersurai hitam itu bersama Peeragenya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipiranmu Naruto?' Pikir Sakura yang berusaha menebak apa yang sedang Naruto rencanakan berbeda dengan Peeragenya yang justru memandangnya bingung.

Sedangkan ditempat Sona ia memandang punggung Naruto dengan tatapan sedih karena sahabatnya kini telah berubah.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa Kaichou kenapa ia berani mengancammu?" Tanya Rekan dari Sona yaitu Tsubaki.

"Dia adalah Naruto Phoenix Gremory, kakak kembar dari Menma sekaligus High Class Devil" Jawab Sona.

"Jadi dia yang disebut Iblis gagal karena tidak dapat menggunakan kemampuan keluarganya?" Tanya Tsubaki yang dibalas anggukan dari Sona.

"Tapi aku merasakan dia lebih kuat daripada yang dulu bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dariku, aku jadi ingin tahu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh Rias setelah melihat Naruto" Ucap Sona yang membayangkan reaksi Rias yang melihat perubahan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri karena seluruh Peeragenya sedang berada diperpustakaan berhubung ia sedang malas membaca ia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan karena saat ini mereka diperkenankan untuk melihat lihat suasana sekolah, saat ia berjalan dipinggiran hutan didekat sekolah netranya menangkap pandangan seseorang atau lebih tepatya seorang Iblis yang sedang berlatih pedang.

"Jadi hanya seperti ini kemampuan Knight dari Rias Gremory, sungguh mengecewakan" Naruto langsung bersua kala melihat Knight dari Rias.

"Siapa kau apa urusanmu?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal akan ucapan Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin melihat kemampuan berpedangmu yang sangat buruk itu" Ucap Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau..." Desisnya tidak terima, kemudian melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang hanya berdiri santai dengan dua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku.

Slash!

Pedang yang diayunkan secara serong vertikal dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto yang hanya membalikkan badannya.

Duaak!

Tendangan keras langsung ia terima kala Naruto mengayunkan kakinya hingga membuatnya harus terlempar beberapa meter sebelum menabrak pohon.

"Ini masih belum, aku Kiba Yuuto Kniht dari Rias Gremory tidak akan menyerah begitu saja" Ucapnya bangkit lalu melesak cepat kearah Naruto, dan Naruto kini tampak waspada karena lawannya kini sudah dalam mode serius yang ia ketahui dari aura iblis yang ia lepaskan.

"Maju" Tantang Naruto yang kini matanya sudah berubah menjadi biru muda pertanda ia dalam Cyclone mode persona.

 **[Sword of Birth]**

Muncul dua buah pedang dari tanah yang ia cabuat kemudian ia tebaskan kearah Naruto.

Slash!

Trank!

Tebasan Kiba tertahan oleh sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari angin.

Sring!

Sedetik kemudian Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Kiba membawa sebuah bola angin.

 **[Cyclone Ball]**

Blaaaar!

Kiba langsung terlempar beberapa meter dengan menumbangkan beberapa pohon yang menjadi halangan dari pendaratan Kiba.

"Kau masih kuat?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan yang melihat Kiba sudah terluka cukup parah dengan darah yang cukup banyak mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"Ugh..." Kiba mulai berjalan tertatih dengan kaki bergetar kearah Naruto, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang Gremory yang kemudian menampilkan 4 orang Iblis yang salah tiga dari mereka Naruto pernah melihatnya.

"Kiba" Ucapnya seluruhnya khawatir melihat kondisi Kiba yang sudah cukup parah.

"Wuow tak kusangka Kingnya langsung datang" Ucap Naruto membuat keempat orang tadi langsung menengok, mata Rias langsung mebola kala melihat siapa yang menjadi dalang penyerangan terhadap Kiba.

"Kau... beraninya kau melakukan ini pada temanku, kau harus merasakan akibatnya" Ucap Issei yang lansung melesak cepat kearah Naruto.

 **[Boosted Gear]**

 **[Boost]**

Muncul sebuah sarung tangan yang sepertinya adalah Sacred Gear, dan bisa ditebak oleh Naruto bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari Longinus tapi sepertinya pemuda didepannya masih belum dapat menguasainya.

 **[Cyclone Shield]**

Naruto langsung membuat pertahanan dengan sebuah pusaran toufan yang membuat Issei harus terlempar tersayat karena menabrakkan pukulannya pada pelindung yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Bruuuk!

Tubuh Issei langsung jatuh berdebum setelah tadi beberapa saat tubuhnya melayang diudara.

"Issei" Pekik yang lainnya kala Issei jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dan dengan cepat Rias dan yang lainnya langsung berlari kearah issei.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau melawan lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi" Ucap Naruto yang langsung ingin mengambil langkah untuk pergi tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya kala sebuah panggilan mengintrupsinya.

"Tunggu Naruto" Rias memanggil Naruto yang mendapat tolehan dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Kenapa kau berubah Naruto? kau bukan lagi Naruto yang aku kenal" Ucap Rias yang tak habis pikir dengan perubahan pada diri Naruto.

"Seharusnya tanpa bertanyapun kau sudah tahu jawabannya kenapa aku seperti ini" Jawab Naruto kemudian langsung berjalan menjauh dari Rias yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

'Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya Rias' Batin Naruto.

 **~XXX~ TOBE CONTINUED ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnbya kelar juga pembuatan fict ini di chapter dua bagaimana menurut kalian? bagus atau tidak? kalau bagus kasih reviewnyua dong biar chap depan jadi lebih baik lagi... dan yah maaf sepertinya akan banyak kesalahan karena saya tidak mengoreksi secara mendetail hanya sekilas saja itu saja hanya karena jalan ceritanya saja hehe dan maaf belum bisa bales review tapi chapter depan pasti saya bales :D ... Ja Nee

Next Up : The White Wolf...

.

.

.

Dont Forget For...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3 : A Plan

**The Sfera Power**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Family/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura], [Menma X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Issei" Pekik yang lainnya kala Issei jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau melawan lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi" Ucap Naruto yang langsung ingin mengambil langkah untuk pergi tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya kala sebuah panggilan mengintrupsinya.

"Tunggu Naruto" Rias memanggil Naruto yang mendapat tolehan dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Kenapa kau berubah Naruto? kau bukan lagi Naruto yang aku kenal" Ucap Rias yang tak habis pikir dengan perubahan pada diri Naruto.

"Seharusnya tanpa bertanyapun kau sudah tahu jawabannya kenapa aku seperti ini" Jawab Naruto kemudian langsung berjalan menjauh dari Rias yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

'Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya Rias' Batin Naruto.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 3 : A Plan ~XXX~**

"Tunggu" Langkah Naruto langsung terhenti kala mendengar sebuah suara Rias yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai kearah Rias.

"Aku... Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Underworld... kembali kekeluarga Gremory dan kepada Menma-kun" Jawab Rias yang kini sudah nampak tegap dari yang tadi.

"Membawaku? dengan apa kau akan membawaku?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan.

Sring!

Muncul lingakaran sihir berwarna didepan tubuh Rias.

 **[Power of Destruction]**

Sebuah bola berwarna merah crimson mengarah pada Naruto dengan gerakan cepat, namun Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak seperti siap menerima serangan dari Rias.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta setelah serangan dari Rias mengenai sasaran didepannya.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu dapat melukaiku? jika kau berpikir untuk membawaku dengan cara paksa itu sia-sia" Ucap Naruto Setelah kepulan asap bekas serangan dari Rias tadi menghilang sembari berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun yang membuat Rias dan peeragenya terkejut karena serangan sang King tidak berarti pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Rias.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu" Jawab Naruto.

 **[Thunder Storm Blade]**

Muncul sebuah pedang panjang berwarna ditangan Naruto yang mengalirkan aliran listrik berwarna merah.

Sring!

 **[Strike of Thunder Storm]**

"Arghhhhh..." Jerit Rias sesaat Naruto menyambarkan pedang miliknya pada tubuh Rias yang memunculkan medan listrik disekitar tubuh Rias.

"Kurasa ini pelajaran yang cukup untukmu, kau harus lebih berlatih lagi untuk membawaku kembali dan satu lagi tidak ada yang bisa membuatku kembali ke Underworld selain keinginanku sendiri untuk kembali" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan merah meninggalkan Rias yang duduk lemas.

"Buchoo" Teriak Akeno dan Koneko yang langsung berlari menuju dimana King mereka terduduk.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Buchou?" Tanya Akeno cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku terkejut bukan karena serangannya melainkan karena perubahan sifatnya yang membuatku tidak dapat berpikir jernih" Jawab Riar datar karena dalam pikirannya masih memikirkan Naruto.

"Siapa dia Buchou? kenapa dia mirip dengan Menma-sama?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias.

"Karena memang dia adalah kembaran dari Menma" Jawab Rias yang sedang berdiri dibantu oleh Akeno dan Koneko.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kalian memiliki banyak pertanyaan tapi lebih baik kita obati dulu Yuuto dan Issei" Ucap Rias yang dibalas keduanya.

Bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini sudah berbunyi belasan menit yang lalu, disebuah ruangan yang bernuansa eropa klasik nampak beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal.

"Jadi orang yang tadi menyerang kami adalah kembaran dari Menma-sama, tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan kekuatan sihir dari setiap serangannya?" Tanya Kiba pada sang King.

"Itu juga yang menjadi pemikiranku, entah bagaimana Naruto melakukan semua itu" Balas Rias.

"Tenang saja Buchou, aku akan membalas perlakuannya kemarin" Ucap Issei yang berniat ingin mengalahkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan mempu mengalahkannya Issei, kemarin saja dia mengalahkanmu hanya dengan perisai anginnya saja" Ucap Akeno menyaggah ucapan dari Issei.

"Yang di ucapkan Akeno benar, lagipula kemampuanmu sekarang masih sangat jauh dibawah rata-rata, dan juga kita tidak tahu sampai batas mana kemampuan dari Naruto, tapi apapun itu aku akan tetap membawanya kembali ke Underworld" Ucap Rias penuh keyakinan pada dirinya.

"Lalu apakah kita akan memberitahu ini pada Menma-sama?" Tanya Kiba pada Rias.

"Untuk sekarang belum waktu yang tepat untuk mereka" Ucap Rias menjawab pertanyaan dari Kiba.

"Lalu kapan?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu, tapi untuk sekarang kita hanya perlu mengawasi Naruto dari jauh saja" Jawab Rias.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengawasinya Buchou?" Tawar Koneko pada Rias.

"Tidak perlu itu sangat berbahaya, jika Naruto merasa terganggu dengan dirimu dia bisa mengahabisimu jika dia mau dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" Jawab Rias pada Koneko.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Buchou? apa kita harus berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun?" Tanya Issei pada Rias dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku akan membuat rencana sebagai pancingan untuk Naruto agar ia mau datang ke Underworld atas dasar keinginannya sendiri, dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi kita hanya perlu mengawasi dari jauh" Ucap Rias yang sudah mempersiapkan sebuah rencana untuk Naruto.

"Memang kau memiliki rencana apa Buchou?" Tanya Akeno penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu yang tepat tapi yang lebih penting kita harus melatih diri kita untuk sebuah persiapan datangnya sesuatu yang besar" Ucap Rias pada Peeragenya.

"Ha'i Buchou" Jawab semua semangat.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Naruto memasuki sebuah Mansion yang disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah, sesampainya dia dirumah ia langsung mendapat tatatapan dari semua Peeragenya, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menatap Peeragenya dengan tatapan bingung atau lebih tepatnya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung terarah pada Peeragenya.

"Kau bertanya? seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu Baka" Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Naruto.

"Bertanya? tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto yang memang tidak mengetahui maksud dari Sakura.

"Tentang keributan yang kau buat dengan kelompok Gremory?" Tanya Sakura pada Sakura.

"Hmmm... itu hanya salam kembali dariku" Jawab Naruto santai yang mulai duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kau bilang salam kembali? kau menghajar telak kelompok Gremory kau bilang itu salam?" Tanya Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Ya, aku tahu aku salah tapi setidaknya aku ingin mereka berpikir bahwa sekarang aku sudah berada disisi gelap" Jawab Naruto pada Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari semua ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entah... mungkin hanya kesenangan buar diriku sendiri" Jawab Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya nyengir kearah Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang menjadi jalan pikiranmu" Balas Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Memang apa yang kaupikirkan tentang diriku?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Kau adalah pemuda bodoh, coba jawab dengan jujur apa sebenarnya rencanamu?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal, ini hanya salam selamat bertemu kembali dariku. Lagipula aku sedang tidak dalam merencanakan apapun, untuk apa menyiapkan sebuah rencana jika kita tidak dalam masalah, dan juga ini juga demi mereka juga" Jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit mansion.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun jika Sakura sudah menatap penuh selidik padamu Taichou" Ucap Tohka tersenyum jahil pada sang King.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menjawab jika dia menatapku seolah tidak ada hari esok lagi" Ucap Naruto sambil milirik kekasihnya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Sedangkan ditempat yang jauh dari keberadaan Naruto dan Peeragenya, tampak disebuah ruang keluarga ada 3 orang yang sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu hal namun sang pemuda tampak terlihat tidak mendengarkan secara rinci.

"Apa kau mendengarkan Menma?" Tanya wanita paruh baya berambut merah darah yang tak lain adalah Kushina pada putranya ini.

"Aku mendengarkan Kaasan, dan aku tahu ini adalah salah satu event kutunggu jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk ini" Jawab Menma malas menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Otousan yakin kau pasti akan berhasil" Ucap Minato memberi semangat pada putranya.

"Arigatou, tapi maaf aku harus pergi dulu" Ucap Menma pamit.

"Mau kemana? kau baru saja kembali" Tanya Kushina.

"Ketempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diri, Ayo semuanya" jawab Menma kemudian mengajak seluruh Peeragenya untuk pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak betah dirumah Menma-sama?" Tanya Erza pada sang King.

"Seharusnya kau tahu Erza, dirumah ini selalu mengingatkanku akan perlakuan mereka terhadap Naruto hingga Naruto pergi meninggalkan Underworld dan pergi dariku" Jawab Menma tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu kita mau kemana Menma-sama?" Tanya Erza.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin naik kedunia atas, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika ketahuan dengan Rias mungkin lebih baik jika kita bermain di tempat Sairaorg" Jawab Menma tersenyum kearah Erza.

"Maksudmu Iblis dari keluarha Bael yang menggunakan kekuatan senjutsu itu dan memiliki Longinus Nemea itu?" Tanya Hisoka pada Menma.

"Ya benar, walau seperti itu kita berteman baik jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Ucap Menma pada Hisoka.

"Lalu kau sendiri kapan akan memulai debutmu Erza? selama ini kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam bertarung kau sering menggunakan kekuatan dibawah 25% sehingga selalu membuatku harus menggunakan Hisoka sebagai Kartu AS" Tanya Menma pada sang Queen.

"Entahlah Menma-sama, saya masih belum menemukan orang yang pantas bertarung bersama saya dengan kekuatan penuh selain Anda, Hisoka, dan Kurapika" Jawab Erza.

"Begitu, tapi aku rasa kau akan berpikir ulang jika kau berhadapan dengan Sairaorg nanti, karena dia tidak akan setengah-setengah menghadapi lawannya" Ucap Menma pada Erza.

"Aku akan menantikan hari itu Menma-sama" Balas Erza tersenyum kearah King.

"Hemmm... kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat karena jarang sekali Sairaorg memiliki waktu luang walau hanya untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya ini" Ucap Menma pada Peeragenya, kemudian mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir api khas Phoenix.

'Dan aku juga ingin kau datang Naru, karena aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu setelah pelatihan yang kau alami sejauh ini' Batin Menma sebelum meninggalkan kediamannya.

~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~

Tampak seorang pemuda bersuari coklat yang tak lain adalah Issei sedang berjalan dengan tergesa, nampak dari baju yang ia pakai yaitu Blazer hitam dengan dalaman putih merupakan ciri khas dari seragam Kuoh Academy dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui klien yang meminta bantuannya, namun karena terlalu terburu-buru ia jadi menabrak serorang gadis.

"Ittai.." Terdengar erangan sakit dari gadis yang di tabrak Issei

"Uhhh .. hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Issei pada gadis bersurai pirang yang memakai pakaian biarawati dengan aksen biru muda, kerudung putih di atas kepalanya, tak lupa sebuah tas coklat berada di pinggulnya dan dia sedang memegang sebuah kitab.

'Manis.' Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Issei. Setelah beberapa saat memandang Biarawati tersebut tersebut Issei langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis tersebut berdiri.

"Maaf aku sudah menabrak kamu!" Ucap Issei sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih ehmmm..." Gadis itu nampak bingung untuk menyebutkan nama Issei

"Ahhhh... Perkenalkan Namaku hyodoo issei?"

"Namaku Asia Argento,Maaf menabrakmu Issei-san" jawab Asia.

"Itu bukan salahmu, lagipula tadi aku yang berjalan terburu-buru" Ucap Issei dengan sok bijaknya

"Baiklah Hyoudo-san"

"Panggil saja Issei, memanggil dengan nama depanku membuatku terlihat tua" Ucap Issei sambil tersenyum pada Asia

"Baiklah.. Issei-senpai" Balas Asia.

"Dari pakaian yang kau pakai? apa kau tinggal digereja?" Tanya Issei lagi pada Asia

"Y-ya ada apa?" Issei hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari Asia yang gugup.

"Aku hanya bertanya, karena aku belum pernah melihatmu dan kamu memakai pakaian biarawati dan hanya ada satu gereja didekat sini." Tutur Issei

"Itu karena aku sudah ada di Geraja sejak aku dilahirkan. Makanya aku tinggal di Geraja dan membantu orang yang singgah dan tinggal di Geraja." Jawab Asia namun perbincangan mereka terhenti kala indra pendengaran mereka mendengar sebuah tangisan seorang anak kecil.

"Kau terluka.." Ujar Asia kepada anak itu/

"Hiks... sakit sekali Neesan hiks" terisak anak itu karena menagis

"Sebaiknya aku obati nanti malah infeksi." Bisik Asia pada anak itu yang sangat jelas didiengar oleh Issei.

"Terimakasih Neesan" Ucap anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei dan Asia, namun keduanya tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan mereka dibalik pepohonan tak jauh dari posisi keduanya berlutut.

"Manis sekali melihat seorang Iblis dan pengikut Tuhan saling membantu" Mendengar sebuah suara Issei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara yang kemudian mendapati seseorang yang memakai pakaian detektif sedang bersandar disebuah pohon sambil menatap keduanya

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Issei dengan nada bicara yang penuh kewaspadaan.

"Issei-senpai kau seorang Iblis?" Tanya Asia kaget karena mengetahui orang yang menolongnya tadi adalah seorang Iblis.

"Hohohoho... jadi kau tidak tahu ya Asia bahwa yang bersamamu ini adalah seorang Iblis?" Tanyanya dengan nada sinis kearah Asia.

"Cukup... Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Issei yang mulai bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baiklah akan aku perkenalkan diriku sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal" Ucapnya penuh kesinisan pada Issei.

"Namaku adalah Dohnasek yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya Datenshi" Ucap Dohnasek yang sontak membuat Issei terkejut.

"Apa?" Ucap Issei terbata.

"Jadi bersiaplah pulang ke neraka didalam neraka" Ucap Dohnasek.

"Cukup... aku akan membungkam mulutmu, dasar gagak sialan" Ucap Issei yang langsung memunculkan Booster Gear dari tangan kirinya.

'Kurasa dia sudah berkembang daripada yang dibicarakan Raynare, aku harus berhati-hati' Batin Dohnasek penuh waspada.

"Kau menantangku?" Tanya Dohnasek atau lebih tepatnya meremehkan Issei.

"Tidak... tapi keadaan yang memulai" Balas Issei.

"Soka? kalau begitu..." Ucap Dohnasek menggantung kemudian dengan cepat sudah berada di samping Issei dengan sebuah Light Spear yang entah sejak kapan ia munculkan.

Ctaaaaaar!

Sebuah aliran listrik telak mengenai tubuh Issei yang langsung tergelak karena besarnya tekanan listrik yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kukira akan lebih menarik berhadapan dengan pengguna Boosted Gear" Ucap Dohnasek sambil mengangkat Light Spear.

"Ini... ini belum berakhir" Ucap Issei yang langsung bangkit.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost]**

Terdengar sebuah suara mekanik yang artinya kini Issei sudah menggandakan kekuatannya hingga lima kali.

Slaap!

Dengan gerakan cepat Issei langsung menghilang dari posisinya yang tadi berada di dekat Asia yang menatap keduanya dengan mata bergetar tidak menyangka akan semua yang ia terima hari ini yaitu ternyata orang yang menjadi tuannya adalah seorang malaikat hitam dan orang yang tadi ia temui adalah seorang Iblis.

Duaaaaaaar!

Pukulan tangan kiri Issei yang berlapis sarung tangan mekanik sukses mengenai dada Dohnasek yang sontak membuatnya harus terpental beberapa meter dengan menutup matanya sebelah karena dadanya terasa sangat sesak, dan ia berkata bohong jika pukulan Issei tidak sakit karena bila ia bukan seorang Datenshi pasti ia sudah mati atau setidaknya sekarat.

"Pukulanmu boleh juga tapi sekarang giliranku" Ucap Dohnasek yang dengan gerakan cepat sudah berada didepan Issei dengan sebuah sinar di tangannya yang langsung ia pukulkan pada perut Issei.

"Arghhh..." Jerit Issei kala merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada perutnya yang langsung membuatnya jatuh terlentang.

"Mana ucapan sombongmu tadi bocah?" Tanya Dohnasek sinis yang langsung berjalan kearah Issei dan langsung menginjak tubuh Issei yang langsung membuat sang empu mengaduh.

"..." Issei hanya diam tanpa bergerak karena tenaganya sudah habis, karena pukulan tadi itu adalah pukulan dengan seluruh tenaga dan emosinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak memiliki permintaan terakhir lagi, jadi kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini" Ucap Dohnasek yang langsung membuat Light Spear ditangan kanannya.

"Selamat Tinggal" Dohnasek terbang beberapa kaki kemudian melempar light spear tadi kearah Issei.

Jleeeeb!

Issei hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kala sebuah pemandangan keji terlintas didepannya dimana Asia menjadikan dirinya tameng dari serangan Dohnasek tadi.

"Asiaaa!" Teriak Issei kala tubuh Asia langsung jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah kau selama Issei-senpai" Ucap Asia dengan nada pelan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Asia?" Tanya Issei dengan mata bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu adalah aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu mati" Balasnya dengan suara semakin mengecil kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau... kau akan menerima balasan dari semua ini" Ucap Issei dengan suara berat.

"Huhu... manis sekali, sebenarnya aku masih membutuhkan dirimu tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur jadi biarkan dan sekarang susullah gadis polos bodoh itu" Ucap Dohnasek yang membuat Light Spear lagi, yang langsung ia lempar pada keduanya. Issei hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk erat tubuh Asia bersiap menerima rasa sakit.

Wush!

Tap!

Issei langsung membuka matanya kala mendengar suara seperti ada yang menangkap benda, dan matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya dimana pemuda bersurai pirang yang menangkap Light Spear dengan sarung tangan yang terbuat dari tanah.

"Na-Naruto" Ucap Issei terkejut karena sosok yang kemarin membantai telak kelompoknya kini berdiri didepannya melindunginya.

"Sepertinya kau dalam kesulitan... eh Sekiryuutei?" Tanya Naruto santai sambil menatap Datenshi yang melayang diatasnya.

"Kau... kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Issei sengit.

"Kau dalam kondisi seperti itu masih dapat menyombongkan diri? lebih baik duduk dan perhatikan bagaimana aku mengatasinya" Ucap Naruto santai sambil netra coklat kuningnya menatap tajam kearah Dohnasek yang kemudian berganti warna menjadi biru muda.

"Siapa kau? beraninya kau mengganggu kesenanganku? jadi menyingkirlah sebelum kau berakhir seperti mereka" Tanya Dohnasek geram.

"Maaf untuk itu, tapi sekarang lawanmu adalah aku, dan jika kau ingin mendapatkan mereka maka kau harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu" Ucap Naruto.

 **[Hover Board]**

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul papan luncur yang dapat melayang yang langsung dinaiki oleh Naruto sambil bersedaku diatas papan luncur itu.

"Baiklah kita lihat kemampuanmu" Ucap Dohnasek yang langsung melempar Light Spear kearah Naruto.

Wush!

Trank!

Dohnasek terkejut kala serangannya menghantam sebuah perisai udara.

"Hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih tidak berganti posisi.

"Kau..." Ucap Dohnasek geram yang langsung membuat Light Spear dengan cepat yang ia tembakkan secara beruntun kearah Naruto.

Duaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan langsung tercipta karena serangan beruntun dari Dohnasek.

"Hahahaha... Rasakan itu, itu akibatnya jika kau terlalu menyombongkan dirimu" Ucap Dohnasek tertawa penuh kemenangan, namun tawanya terhenti setelah ledakan itu menghilang dapat dilihat olehnya Naruto yang belum beranjak dari posisinya dengan sebuah perisai udara melindunginya, Issei yang melihat itu hanya dapat memandang Naruto takjub.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Dohnasek tak percaya.

"Sudah? sekarang giliranku" Ucap Naruto dan sedetik kemudian sudah berada didepan Dohnasek dengan sebuah bola angin.

 **[Cyclone Ball]**

Blaaaar!

Tubuh Dohnasek langsung meluncur dengan cepat kebawah, tapi tidak sampai disitu serangan Naruto berhenti karena dengan gerakan kilat Naruto sudah berada diposisi bawah dengan membawa bor angin ditangan kanannya.

 **[Cyclone Drill]**

Jleeeeb!

Bor angin milik Naruto langsung menembus tubuh Dohnasek yang langsung melebur menjadi cahaya dengan bertebarannya bulu bulu hitam khas Dateshi.

"Berakhir" Gumam Naruto yang mulai berjalan kearah Issei dan Asia, namun belum sampai Naruto berjalan kearah mereka sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul diantara mereka yang kemudian memuculkan sosok Rias dan Peeragenya.

"Issei" Teriak panik Rias dan peeragenya kala melihat kondisi Issei yang tidak sedang baik.

"Kau? kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan" Ucap Kiba yang tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan sebuah pedang.

Trank!

Tebasan pedang Kiba hanya dapat tertahan oleh perisai udara milik Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang dituduh hanya menatap dengan santai.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto? kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? kau bahkan membunuh gadis yang tak berdosa yang membuatku sampai dititik dimana aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tahu aku mulai sekarang membencimu" Ucap Rias yang kini memandang Naruto dengan tajam, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut yang kemudian membalas tatapan tajam dari Rias.

Blaaaar!

Naruto langsung menyentakkan perisainya yang lansung membuat Kiba terpental sampai kedepan Rias yang langsung dibantu oleh Akeno dan Koneko.

"Tunggu Buchou" Issei ingin berkata namun ucapannya dipotong dengan cepat oleh Rias.

"Sudahlah Issei, biar kami yang urus masalah Naruto" Ucap Rias yang memotong ucapan Issei dengan cepat membuat Issei hanya dapat bungkam.

"Kau tau apa hah? kau datang-datang langsung marah-marah tak jelas dan peeragemu seenaknya saja menyerang tanpa tahu apa-apa. Dan terserah kau mau membeciku atau apa karena kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti Rias" Ucap Naruto penuh emosi yang kemudian langsung melesat keudara menggunakan Hover Board meninggalkan kelompok Gremory yang masih berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Buchou bisa kau membantu Asia membantunya hidup kembali seperti yang Buchou lakukan padaku?" Tanya Issei pada Rias dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku akan mencoba mereinkarnasinya.. Aku merasakan ia memiliki seperti Sacred Gear penyembuh paling tidak dengan ini kita bisa memiliki penyembuh dalam kelompok kita" Ucap Rias sambil mengambil sebuah bidak catur Bishop dari dalam sakunya dan berdiri disamping tubuh Asia, Rias kemudian menaruh bidak Bishop tersebut diatas tubuh Asia dan mulai melakukan ritualnya, kemudian tak lama berselan Asia sadar dan membuat Issei Menagis terharu bukan menangis karena sedih seperti tadi.

"Aku senang kau masih hidup Asia-chan" Ucap Issei kepada Asia dengan memeluk Asia.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup, dimana Dohanasek-sama?" Tanya Asia pada Issei.

"Alasanmu hidup adalah karena sekarang kau adalah iblis dan kau menjadi Peerageku, dan apa maksudmu Dohnasek?" Tanya Rias bingung karena ia tidak mendapati orang lain tadi selain Naruto, Issei dan Asia.

"Sebenarnya Buchou salah sangka, Naruto tidak menyerang kami justru ia yang menyelamatkan kami dari serangan Malaikat jatuh... jika bukan karena bantuannya mungkin kami sudah mati" Ucap Issei pelan mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang membuat Rias dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara Issei?" Tanya Rias yang dalam setiap katanya terkandung rasa menyesal.

"Itu karena Buchou menyuruhku diam saat aku ingin bicara" Bela Issei.

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah iblis ya?" Issei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asia menghiraukan Rias yang menatap kosong kedepan.

"Benar, dan karena kau sudah menjadi iblis kita bisa slalu bersama, aku janji mulai sekarang aku yang akan selalu melindungimu" Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, sedangkan disituasi lain Rias masih menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong membuat Akeno berjalan mendekatinya.

"Rias..." Panggil Akeno namun tak dihiraukan oleh Rias yang sekarang menunduk dalam.

"Aku salah... maafkan aku Naruto... Maafkan aku Menma" Ucap Rias berusaha tergar, namun Akeno tahu bahwa Rias sedang menangis karena ia sangat kenal betul Rias, dibalik sikap tegasnya ia menyimpan kerapuhan dalam dirinya.

 **~XXX~ TOBE CONTINUED ~XXX~**

* * *

Yeah... akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa Update juga.. maaf yang sudah lama menunggu baru bisa Update hehe... bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini saya harap kalian menyukainya... Jaa ne

 **~XXX~ TANYA JAWAB ~XXX~**

Q : _Knpa Naruto berubah thor?_

A : Bisa lihat sendiri jawabannya diatas hehe.

Q : _Apa Sona & Rias dulu jg berlaku buruk pada Naruto?_

A : Tentu tidak mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.

Q : _Thor apa naruto mempunyai tambahan kekuatan yg lain selain kekuatannya yg sekarang?_

A : Tambahan kekuatan apa? ini sudah sangat kuat Vroh... ibarat kekuatannya diukur dengan emosi.. semakin besar emosi maka semakin besar pula kekuatannya.

Q : _naruto jadi jahat?_

A : Bisa lihat Cuy.

Q : _Author-san apakah pair naru harem? Kalo iya siapa aja?_

A : Anti Harem Cuy.

Q : _buat naruto pnya pedang dong gak pake pedang thunder form terus coba pake pedang si kirito dari sao_

A : Enak yang Ori hahaha...

 **~XXX~ END THIS SECTION ~XXX~**

Dont Forget for...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4 : The Invitations

**The Sfera Power**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Family/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura], [Menma X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

 **"** Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto? kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? kau bahkan membunuh gadis yang tak berdosa yang membuatku sampai dititik dimana aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tahu aku mulai sekarang membencimu" Ucap Rias yang kini memandang Naruto dengan tajam, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut yang kemudian membalas tatapan tajam dari Rias.

Blaaaar!

Naruto langsung menyentakkan perisainya yang lansung membuat Kiba terpental sampai kedepan Rias yang langsung dibantu oleh Akeno dan Koneko.

"Kau tau apa hah? kau datang-datang langsung marah-marah tak jelas dan peeragemu seenaknya saja menyerang tanpa tahu apa-apa. Dan terserah kau mau membeciku atau apa karena kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti Rias" Ucap Naruto penuh emosi yang kemudian langsung melesat keudara menggunakan Hover Board meninggalkan kelompok Gremory yang masih berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 4 : The Invitation ~XXX~**

Blak!

Terdengar sebuah dentuman pintu keras yang terbuka kemudian menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan warna pupil mata merah menyala, kemudian dengan cepat ia melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru pada sang King yang mewakili yang lainnya.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih" Desis Naruto yang terlihat marah.

"Apa maksudmu Naru?" Tanya Sakura halus karena sama saja mencari gara-gara jika memancing amarah Naruto yang sekarang dalam Thunder Storm Mode.

"Gremory itu benar-benar membuatku naik pitam! Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba langsung menghardikku padahal aku yang menolong Peeragenya dari serangan Malaikat jatuh" Jawab Naruto yang tercetak jelas dalam ucapannya ia sedang kesal dan kecewa.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan Taichou?" Tanya Killua pada sang King.

"Kau jangan bertindak membahayakan Naruto, apalagi kekuatan sferamu masih belum sempurna jika kau ingim berbuat buruk pada Rias" Larang Sakura sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya melongo mendengar asumsi Sakura.

"Kau terlalu berpikir jauh Sayang, walau aku marah aku tetap ingat dia adalah sahabatku dan kekasih adikku" Sanggah Naruto yang kini sudah dalam mode normal sedangkan Sakura sendiri malah tersipu mendengar panggilan sayang dari Naruto.

"Lantas apa yang ingin kau perbuat?" Tanya Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Killua.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai mana kepercayaannya padaku" Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar aneh Taichou" Ucap Tohka sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Yah itulah Naruto, Mendokusei" Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Sudahlah kawan tak perlu dipikirkan! Kalau begitu aku permisi mandi dulu" Ucap Naruto yang berlalu menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan peeragenya yang menatap aneh karena pulang marah-marah dan kini justru terkesan senang.

Sedangkan ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya tempat bertemunya kelompok Gremory atau bisa disebut Occult Research Club nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang terkesan penting.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Buchou?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias selaku King.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan..."

"Pertama aku senang kita mendapat anggota keluarga baru" Ucap Rias dengan memandang Ashia.

"Kedua kejadian tadi membuatku merasa tidak enak pada Naruto padahal ia sudah membantu kalian tapi apa yang kulakukan" Ucap Rias yang nampak merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Buchou lagipula itu salahku karena tidak memberitahumu" Ucap Issei.

"Sudahlah yang tadi biarlah berlalu tapi aku harap Naruto mau memaafkanku" Ucap Issei yang mendapat anggukan dari Peeragenya.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa Buchou?" Tanya Issei tak sabar.

"Besok kita akan kedatangan tamu dari Underworld jadi kalian bersiaplah"

'Dan aku harus dapat membawa Naruto dan Peeragenya' Lanjut Rias dalam hati.

"Siapa Buchou?" Tanya Kiba merasa penasaran.

"Kalian akan tahu besok" Jawab Rias dengan tersenyum kearah Peeragenya, sedangkan Issei yang melihat senyum Rias langsung berfantasy sendiri yang lamgsung mendapat jitakan dari Koneko.

"Mesum dilarang disini" Issei langsung tundung mendengar ucapan Koneko.

"Baiklah karena informaainya sudah selesai maka kalian bisa kembali, untuk Ashia kau bisa tinggal bersama Issei" Ucap Rias yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Kini ruang klub hanya menyisakan Rias dan Akeno saja.

"Apa kau tidak apa Rias?" Tanya Akeno yang melihat Rias termenung menatap langit malam.

"Aku tak apa Akeno! Aku hanya memikirkan Naruto terutama perubahan sikapnya dan apa jadinya jika ia bertemu Menma" Ucap Rias pada Akeno.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kita lihat saja nanti" Balas Akeno.

 **~XXX~The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Teng! Teng!

Terdengar sebuah lonceng berbunyi yang menandakan waktu belajar mengajar telah Usai.

"Ayo Shika Sakura-chan kita keluar" Ucap Naruto yang mengajak kedua rekannya untuk keluar, namun belum sampai ambang pintu Rias dan Akeno sudah menhadang jalan mereka.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto tajam terarah pada Rias dan Akeno.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kesalah pahaman kemarin" Ucap Rias pada Naruto.

"A-..." Belum sempat Naruto membalas Sakura lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil jadi tidak apakan Naru?" Tanya Sakura yang tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Ahh.. iya tak apa" Ucap Naruto gugup menyadari senyum kekasihnya yang seakan mengulitinya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku kaliam bisa datang keruang klubku setelah ini?" Tawar Rias.

"Tentu saja, setelah ini aku akan datang bersama yang lainnya" Jawab Sakura yang terasa mewakili Naruto.

"Kehadiran kalian akan kami tunggu" Ucap Rias yang langsung pamit permisi.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya saja memutuskan Sakura-chan? disini aku yang King" Ucap Naruto terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Sudahlah apa salahnya berteman kembali dengan teman lama" Jawab Sakura yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan diruang Occult Research Club semuanya sudah berkumpul seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Rias karena akan ada tamu dari dunia bawah.

"Apakah masih lama Buchou?" Tanya Issei pada Rias.

"Sabarlah Issei" Balasan dari sang King hanya membuat Issei menghela nafas.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan dengan cepat Rias mempersilahkan masuk yang kemudian menampakkan 8 sosok yang merupakan Naruto dan Peeragenya.

"Ternyata kalian datang juga" Ucap Rias senang.

"Tentu saja kami datang karena tidak mungkin kami menolak undangan" Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi mereka yang kita tunggu Buchou?" Tanya Issei.

"Bukan" Jawab Rias.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ing-..." Ucapan Rias terhenti karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir putih dengan lambang Gremory, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat lingkaran sihir itu hanya menautkan alis karena ia tahu siapa pemilik lingkaran sihir itu.

"Selamat malam Rias Ojousama" Muncul sosok wanita bersurai putih dengan pakaian maid yang kemudian menyapa Rias.

"Selamat malam juga Grayfia-nee" Ucap Rias.

"Tsk... apa maksudnya ini Rias?" Tanya Naruto dengan berdesis membuat Rias dan Grayfia menoleh kearahnya.

"Na... Naruto Oujisama?" Ucap Grayfia terkejut melihat sosok Naruto.

"Lama tak bertemu Grayfia-nee" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai berjalan mendekati Rias dan Grayfia.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? apa kau tidak tahu bahwa adikmu selama ini merindukanmu?" Tanya Grayfia tajam pada Naruto.

"Kemana aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini" Ucap Naruto tajam pada Rias, sedangkan Grayfia yang mendengar ucapan dingin Narutopun terhenyak.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Grayfia-nee?" Ujar Rias.

"Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk mengundang para Iblis muda untuk mengikuti Rating Game antar iblis muda tahap 1 yang akan diadakan minggu depan dan berhubung Naruto Oujisama ada disini maka saya juga akan mengundang kalian" Ucap Grayfia menjelaskan.

"Aku menolak" Jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang yang kemudian berjalan menjauh ingin meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa kau takut Naruto?" Tanya Rias dengan nada mengejek pada Naruto.

"Takut? takut pada siapa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Tentu saja dengan Menma! kau merasa kalah dari Menma maka kau menolak tantangan ini bukan?" Ucap Rias meremehkan.

Sring!

Dengan cepat Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapan Rias dengan iris mata merah menyala yang menatap iris blue green milik Rias.

"Jaga ucapanmu Nona" Geram Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Rias yang membuat penghuni ruangan itu terhenyak kecuali Issei.

"Buchou" Teriak Issei tak terima akan perlakuan Naruto pada Rias dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

Bruak!

Tubuh Issei terpental membentur dinding kala dengan cepat Killua berdiri didepan Issei kemudian menendang tubuh Issei.

"Lebih baik kau tenang sebelum kau kubunuh" Ucap Killua dingin dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Akeno memperhatikannya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk menolak bukan?" Pancing Rias.

"Fine. Aku akan ikut Rating Game itu dan beritahu kekasihmu itu bahwa aku tidak akan segan" Ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan percikan halilintar.

"Grayfia-nee titip pesan untuk Menma bahwa aku merindukannya dan aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya di arena" Ucap Naruto datar yang dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia.

"Hai... akan saya sampaikan Naruto Oujisama" Jawabnya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Oujisama karena namaku Naruto Namikaze bukan Naruto Phoenix-Gremory lagi" Ucapnya setelah itu.

"Ayo kawan kita keluar" Ucap Naruto pada Peeragenya yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Naruto dan Peeragenya keluar nampak Rias tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan yang membuat yang lainnya menatap Rias aneh.

"Jadi ini rencanamu Rias Ojousama?" Tanya Grayfia pada Rias.

"Tentu saja Neesan karena tidak mungkin Naruto mau datang kedunia bawah kalau tidak dengan memancingnya seperti ini" Balas Rias tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Hmmm... Kurasa Menma Oujisama dan Venelana-sama akan senamg mendengar berita ini" Ucap Grayfia ikut senang.

"Tapi sifat Naruto sedikit berubah karena ia tidak segan melawan bahkan termasuk diriku yang ia buat terluka dan aku merasakan keanehan dari setiap serangannya karena ia seperti dapat menggunakan kekuatan elemen semaunya." Ucap Rias kemudian yang membuat Grayfia terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto melakukan itu semua.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi kumohon jangan beritahu Menma karena aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, walau Naruto sering menyerang kami tapi dia juga membantu kami dan bisa aku pastikan kekuatan Naruto sekarang sudah sangat kuat karena dengan beberapa langkah saja ia dapat mengalahkanku" Ucap Rias memberi tahu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih kalau begitu aku pamit terlebih dahulu" Ucap Grayfia pamit.

 **~XXX~The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Sedangkan ditempat lain atau didunia bawah tempat dimana keluarga Phoenix tinggal nampak seorang pemuda surai merah darah sedang mengamati Peeragenya yang sedang berlatih.

"Menma" Panggil wanita tengah baya dengan surai senada dengan Menma.

"Ada apa Okaasama?" Tanya Menma.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? kenapa tidak ikut berlatih dengan Peeragemu?" Tanya Kushina pada Menma.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk berlatih" Jawab Menma.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian tahap pertama, lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan ceritakan pada Okaasama" Pinta Kushina pada Menma.

"Naruto. Aku memikirkan Naruto" Kushina terdiam mendengar jawaban Menma.

"Selama ini tak sedetikpun aku lupa memikirkan Naruto, bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini, apakah ia memiliki teman atau tidak. Apa Okaasama tidak ada waktu memikirkan Naruto barang sedetikpun?" Tanya Menma yang kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Okaasama disini hanya seorang menantu yang tidak bisa melawan keputusan para pimpinan keluarga Phoenix yang harus memprioritaskan dirimu karena dalam dirimu memiliki Dark Rune walaupun seperti itu aku selalu meminta pada Venelana-neesama untuk memberi perhatian pada Naruto karena Okaasama menyayangi Naruto" Balas Kushina dengan likuid bening sudah melesak kepipi mulusnya.

"Lalu kemana Okaasama saat Naruto pergi? apa ini yang disebut sayang?" Teriak Menma yang sudah tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya.

"Dulu hidupku berwarna karena ada Naruto-nii tapi itu semua berubah karena Naruto-nii meninggalkanku karena kalian mengabaikannya" Lanjut Menma.

"Maafkan Okaasama Menma, Okaasama tahu maka dari itu aku minta maaf" Pungkas Kushina, belum sempat Menma berucap tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang kemudian menampakkan sosok Grayfia.

"Selamat malam Menma Oujisama dan Kushina-sama" Ucap Grayfia.

"Malam, ada apa Grayfia-nee?" Tanya Menma.

"Saya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan" Jawab Grayfia.

"Dari siapa Grayfia-nee?" Tanya Menma penasaran.

"Dari Naruto Namikaze" Jawab Grayfia setengah hati sedangkan Menma dan Kushina yang mendengar itu terkejut dan senang.

"Naruto Namikaze? maksudmu Naruto-nii?" Tanya Menma heran yang dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia.

"Naruto Namikaze? kenapa ia tidak memakai nama belakang Phoenix-Gremory?" Tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah Kushina-sama tapi ia berkata mulai sekarang Naruto Oujisama memakai nama Namikaze" Jawab Grayfia yang membuat mata Kushina membulat.

"Lalu apa pesan yang disampaikan Naru?" Tanya Menma tak sabar.

"Naruto Oujisama berpesan ia menunggu anda di arena Rating Game dan nanti ia tidak akan segan nantinya" Ucap Grayfia dengan pelan tapi dapat membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Kau harus berlatih Menma Oujisama karena kekuatan Naruto Oujisama sudah berkembang pesat bahkan ia dapat mengalahkan Rias dan Peeragenya yang notabennya salah satu Peeragenya memiliki Boostd Gear" Menma semakin terkejut karena kekuatan Naruto sekarang.

"Apa itu benar Grayfia?" Tanya Kushina pada Grayfia.

"Tentu saja Kushina-sama tapi sekarang Naruto Oujisama sedikit berubah" Jawab Grayfia.

"Berubah bagaimana?" Tanya Menma.

"Anda akan mengetahui nanti, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Ucap Grayfia yang kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Aku harus memastikan ini Okaasama, aku akan datang kedunia atas" Ucap Menma yang mendapat anggukan dari Kushina.

"Tapi ini masih malam" Larang Kushina.

"Tapi aku tetap harus memastikan" Menma tetap bersikeras

"Baiklah, kuharap kau Naruto mau kembali" Ucap Kushina.

"Semuanya kita akan naik kedunia atas" Ucap Menma pada Peeragenya.

"Hai Menma-sama" Ucap Peerage Menma setelah itu Menma dan Peeragenya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

'Kuharap apa yang kucemaskan tidak terjadi' Batin Kushina yang melihat kepergian Menma.

 **~XXX~The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Sedangkan dimansion Gremory tampak dua pria berambut merah dan seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang nampak sedang berbincang namun perbincangan itu terhenti karena muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang menampilkan sosok Grayfia.

"Ada apa Grayfia kau nampak gelisah? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sirzech pada Queen sekaligus istrinya itu nampak gelisah.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertarungan antara dua saudara" Jawab Grayfia yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh semuanya.

"Tolong jelaskan Grayfia kami tak mengerti" Ucap Lucius bingung.

"Naruto Oujisama ada di Kuoh" Jawab Grayfia.

"Apa!" Ketiganya langsung berteriak bersama tak menyangka Naruto berada di Kuoh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kembali?" Tanya Venelana.

"Tapi Naruto Oujisama sepertinya menolak, bahkan kalau Rias Oujousama memancingnya untuk Rating Game ia tidak akan mau datang ke Underworld" jawab Grayfia pada Venelana.

"Apakah Naruto tak berkata apapun lagi?" Tanya Lucius.

"Ia hanya berpesan akan menunggu Menma Oujisamma du arena" Jawab Grayfia lagi.

"Kurasa memang akan terjadi pertarungan antara dua saudara" Sahut Sirzech.

"Kau benar Sirzech tapi apakah Naruto mampu mengalahkan Menma?" Ucap Lucius ragu.

"Kurasan Naruto Oujisama mampu karena ia bisa mengalahkan Rias Oujousama hanya beberapa langkah saja bahkan Sekiryuuteipun hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Knight milik Naruto Oujisama" Balas Grayfia.

"Lalu apa kau mengundang Naruto ikut Rating Game?" Tanya Lucius yang dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menegangkan sekaligus berbahaya" Ucapan Sirzech membuat Lucius bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Sirzech?" Tanya Lucius.

"Karena aku yakin Naruto akan mencoba kekuatan Dark Rune" Sontak saja ucapan Sirzech membuat ketiganya terkejut mengingat kekuatan Dark Rune.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Venelana.

"Sebelum Naruto pergi dulu ia sempat meminta Evil pieces padaku dan aku bertanya untuk apa? dan ia menjawab untuk mencari keluarganya sendiri dan juga untuk mencari cara agar dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Dark Rune karena ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi" Jawab Sirzech.

"Mungkin Naruto ada benarnya mengingat kekuatan itu bersifat negatif dan ada kemungkinan mengancam kelangsungan di dunia bawah jika penggunanya dikuasai oleh Dark Rune itu sendiri." Sahut Lucius.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? bukankah Dark Rune ibarat jantung bagi sang inang?" Tanya Venelana.

"Entahlah Dark Rune adalah kutukan sekaligus anugrah bagi kita para Iblis" Jawab Lucius.

"Dark Rune adalah kekuatan murni, dimasa lalu jauh sebelum Great War kekuatan Dark Rune hampir tak terhentikan karena kekuatan Dark Rune yang lepas kendali namun beruntung karena kekuatan Dark Rune dapat disegel kembali oleh para Maou terdahulu." Ucap Lucius menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto dan Menma?" Tanya Venelana.

"Saat ini keluarga Phoenix sedang mencari cara agar Dark Rune dapat dikendalikan" Sahut Sirzech.

"Lalu bagaimana kemajuannya?" Tanya Venelana.

"Aku tak tahu tapi kemungkinan masih dalam tahap pengujian" Jawab Sirzech.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu sendiri kekuatan Naruto Grayfia?" Tanya Lucius.

"Aku tidak tahu kekuatan Naruto Oujisama karena aku tidak merasakan adanya tekanan sihir dalam kekuatan Naruto Oujisama tapi mengingat ia dapat mengalahkan Rias Oujisama pastilah kekuatannya diatas rata-rata dan Rias Oujisama juga bilang bahwa Naruto kemampuannya dapar memanipulasi elemen alam semaunya" Jawab Grayfia.

"Memanipulasi elemen?" Ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

"Ya aku tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kekuatannya karena aku sendiri belum melihatnya" Sahut Grayfia.

"Lalu apakah Menma sudah tahu berita ini?" Tanya Venelana.

"Tentu saja karena saya sudah memberitahu Menma sesuai dengan pesan yang disampaikan Naruto Oujisama" Jelas Grayfia.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi dari Menma?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Menma Oujisama ingin mencari kepastian pesan itu dan naik kedunia atas sepertinya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto Oujisama" Jawab Grayfia.

"Memang sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan antara dua saudara seperti apa yang kau ucapkan Grayfia" Pungkas Sirzech.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? tidak mungkin kita membiarkan semua ini bukan?" Ucap Venelana yang nampak cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita akan naik kedunia atas!" Jawab Lucius karena dalam hatinya ia juga resah mengingat nasib kedua iblis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi Okaasama lebih baik tetap disini biar aku dan Otousama yang urus masalah ini" Ucap Sirzech yang dengan berat hati harus dituruti oleh Venelana.

"Tapi aku harap jangan ada pertikaian diantata Naruto dan Menma" Ucap Venelana.

"Akupun berharap seperti" Balaa Lucius.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat Otousama sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka sekaligus menyapa para peserta Rating Game" Ucap Sirzech yang mendapat anggukan dari Lucius, kemudian keduanya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang Gremory.

 **~XXX~The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Suasana malam di kota Kuoh memang layak untuk dinikmati seperti Naruto dan Peeraganya yang sedang jalan-jalan mengusir lelah akibat kejadian siang tadi.

"Ada taman lebih baik kita kesana guna mengusir penat" Saran Sakura yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa Naruto langsung menuju sebuah pohon rindang untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya dan dapat ia lihat Sang kekasih mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? akhir ini kau mudah sekali uring-uringan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku selalu merasa kekuatan Thunder Storm selalu mengalir yang membuatku mudah sekali terpancing" Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Apa ini tandanya kekuatanmu akan mendekati Upgrade?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak, aku merasa kekuatan tingkat tiga berbeda dengan tingkat dua tapi mungkin saja apa yang kau ucapkan benar karena setiap apa yang berhubungan dengan Menma membuat kekuatanku bergejolak" Jawab jujur Naruto.

"Jika itu benar maka bagus tapi akan lebih baik berlatih meditasi untuk menahan emosimu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika kau terbakar amarah saat dalam Thunder Storm mode" Naruto lagi-lagi hanya dapat mengangguk merasa apa yang diucapkan Sakura benar.

"Kurasa aku memang harus mencoba apa yang kau sarankan Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto kini mulai tersenyum.

Cup!

"Terimakasih" Ucapnya setelah mengecup bibir Sakura singkat dan sontak saja perbuatan dari kekasihnya ini membuat rona muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai kekasih sekaligus Queenmu" Jawab Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih karena sudah hadir dalam diriku" Balasnya tak mau kalah dengan Sakura dan tanpa dikomando keduanya mendekatkan wajah dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman namun ciuman itu harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah api, melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Wush!

Api besar keluar yang kemudian memunculkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah beriris Violet yang dibelakangnya berdiri 6 Peeragenya yang berdiri didepan Naruto dan Sakura yang dibelakangnya berdiri 4 Peeragenya.

"Sudah lama ya" Ucap Pemuda didepan Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ya.. Sudah lama tak bertemu Menma" Balas Naruto tersenyum pada pemuda didepannya yang ia panggil Menma.

Dan kini takdir seperti mengolok keduanya yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain mencoba menyelami makna yang terkandung yang menentukannya sebagai kawan atau lawan.

 **~XXX~Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo semua pasti dah lama yang nunggu updatean Sfera Power? maaf ya Namikaze rada sibuk di Real World lagipula masih merampungkan kerjaan di fiction Naruto non Cross...

di chapter ini mulai di gambarkan konflik tapi masih rada tabu karena ini hanya intro saja dan kemungkinan chapter depan akan ada adegan Fightingnya dan yang kurasa seru adalah pertarungan Tohka Vs Ezra nantinya hehe... jadi gak sabar pengen cepet sampai bagian itu hehe...

Oh ya info lagi Fiction The Destiny Of Hearth akan mengalami perombakan jadi untuk fic itu kurasa tidak akan saya lanjut karena saya mau bongkar lagi tuh konsep hehe...

Dan satu lagi untuk yang Review sebelumnya terimakasih tapi berhubung saya ngetik lewat Docs To Go jadi mohon maaf gak bisa bales... jaa ne..

Dont Forget For

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5 : A Brother

**The Sfera Power**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Family/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura], [Menma X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Wush!

Api besar keluar yang kemudian memunculkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah beriris Violet yang dibelakangnya berdiri 6 Peeragenya yang berdiri didepan Naruto dan Sakura yang dibelakangnya berdiri 4 Peeragenya.

"Sudah lama ya" Ucap Pemuda didepan Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ya.. Sudah lama tak bertemu Menma" Balas Naruto tersenyum pada pemuda didepannya yang ia panggil Menma.

Dan kini takdir seperti mengolok keduanya yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain mencoba menyelami makna yang terkandung yang menentukannya sebagai kawan atau lawan.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : A Brother**

Nampak dua kelompok kini saling berhadap -hadapan dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda Naruto yang nampak menyeringai sedangkan Menma dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Niisan" Ucap pelan Menma namun masih cukup untuk didengar oleh Naruto.

"Tak kusangka kau akan naik ke dunia manusia? ada apa Otouto?" Naruto menekankan pada bagian akhirnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya apa yang kau sampaikan pada Grayfia-nee itu benar?" Tanya Menma pada Naruto.

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" Naruto hanya menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan dari Menma.

"Jika Menma-sama bertanya kau harus menjawab" Erza kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah -olah hanya main -main saja.

"Apa urusanmu Nona?" Naruto memandang Erza dengan tetap memasang wajah menyeringainya.

"Tsk.. Kau" Desis Erza yang sepertinya kesal merasa dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

 **[Assault Cuirras]**

Muncul sebuah baju jirah dibadan Erza yang merupakan Sacred Gearnya yang dapat memanipulasi baju jirah dan pedang dengan berbagai variasi kekuatan.

"Erza tahan amarahmu" Cegah Menma pada Erza dan sontak Erzapun tersadar dari rasa marahnya.

"Beruntung aku tidak memenggal kepalamu" Ucap Erza sembari menonaktifkan Sacred Gearnya kembali, mendengar ucapan Jumawa dari Erza salah satu Peerage Naruto juga tersulut amarahnya.

"Bolehkan Taichou?" Tohka memanda Naruto dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa memenggal kepalaku?" Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naru?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin melihat kekuatan 3 pedang legenda Daedalus Sword, Riptide Sword dan Sword of Relic milik Tohka" Jawab Naruto

Sring!

Tohka dengan gerakan kilat sudah berada tepat didepan Erza lengkap dengan sebuah pedang bergagamg kuning dengan mata merah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang -senang sebentar" Tohka menyeringai dengan gerakan cepat ia menyeret Erza langsung ketanah lapang.

"Jangan Naruto-nii dia bisa kalah dari Erza" Larang Menma karena selama ini Erza adalah kartu AS tersembunyinya.

"Kalah? Kita lihat"

"Tsk... Menma-sama sudah mengampuni Kingmu tapi jika kau ingin bertarung akan ku layani" Ucap Erza sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

 **[Sacred Relic Sword]**

Tohka mengacungkan pedangnya pada Erza pertanda ia sudah siap dengan pertarungan ini.

"Kita coba ini..."

 **[Assault Cuirras :** **Thunder** **Empress Armor]**

Muncul sebuah Armor yang melindungi dengan lapis emas dan cahaya berwarna kebiruan dam Dada dihiasi dengan hiasan emas dengan memegang sebuah tombak berlapis emas di tangan kanannya.

Trank!

Tohka dengan gerakan cepat langsung menyerbu Erza tapi Erza dapat menangkis serangan dari Tohka dengan mengayunkan tombaknya secara serong dari bawah keatas.

 **[Relic Slash]**

Tohka menerjang Erza dari atas dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya secara serong dan serangan Tohka kali ini sukses membuat Erza terpental beberapa meter.

"Belum selesai..."

 **[Orion Slash]**

Erza tak sempat mengantisipasi karena gerakan Tohka yang terlalu cepat ini hingga akhirnya sebuah gelombang serangan berelemen listrik mengenai tubuhnya dan beruntung karena jubahnya ini dapat meminimalisir serangan sejenis listrik.

 **[Assault Cuirras : Black Wing Armor]**

Sring! Sring!

Keduanya kini dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat saling menghantam dan hanya menimpulkan kilatan merah dan hitam membuat Peerage Naruto dan Menma harus meneguk ludah melihat pertarungan kelas atas ini.

Sring!

 **[Relic Sword : Crescent Moon]**

 **[Black Wing Destruction]**

Duaaaaaaar!

Kedua pedang itu saling berbenturan hingga membuat medan ledakan yang cukup luas hingga memuat debu disekitarnya beterbangan. Setelah debu itu menghilang tampak keduanya masih berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar.

"Nampaknya kau dalam kondisi yang tidak baik?" Komentar Tohka melihat kondisi Erza, walau bagaimanapun juga tubuh Erza tetap akan begetar karena sedari tadi tubuhnya terinjeksi oleh hantaran listrik terus menerus.

"Kaupun sama lagipula Aku belum selesai" Ucap Erza dengan nada keras.

'Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan Armor terkuatku' Pikir Erza.

 **[Assault Cuirras :** **Purgatory Armor]**

Muncul sebuah Armor dengan warna dominasi hitam dan mata kananya tertutupi oleh sebuah bayangan tak lupa dengan sebuah pedang hitam besar bergigi tajam terpampang manis di tangan kanannya.

"Menarik" Ucap Tohka sembari menghilangkan pedangnya.

 **[Riptide Sword]**

Muncul sebuah pen di tangan kanam Tohka yang membuat Erza tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau mau melawanku dengan sebuah pen?" Erza tersenyum remeh pada Tohka.

"Pen? kau berpikir ini pen?" Seketika itu pen itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang laras pendek yang mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan.

Naruto yang melihat situasi semakin tidak kondusifpun akhirnya meminta Sakura untuk menghentikannya.

"Ini sudah cukup hentikan mereka Sakura" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

 **[Gravity Elapsed]**

Tiba -tiba muncul medan gaya dibawah Tohka dan Erza yang terpaksa membuat keduanya harus berlutut karena medan gravitasi yang ada.

"Cukup Tohka" Ucap Naruto pada Knightnya.

"H -Hai Taichou ta -tapi hentikan medan gravitasi ini" Mendengar ucapan Tohka seketika ia menghentikan medan gravitasinya.

"Apa kesenangan ini akan berlanjut? Kurasa kita bisa melakukan pemanasan Menma" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Dengan syarat jika aku menang kau harus kembali kerumah setuju?" Tawar Menma pada Naruto.

"Setuju" Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian buatlah pelindung agar manusia tidak bisa merasakan tekanan kekuatan disini" Ucap Naruto yang mendapat anggukan daro Peeragenya.

"Naruto" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya menatapnya dengan cemas yang mau tak mau ia memasang wajah lembut kearah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan apa" Ucap Naruto tapi tetap saja Sakura tetap cemas karena akhir -akhir ini Naruto selalu mudah tetpancing emosi.

 **[Fire Mode]**

Naruto kini sudah memasuki mode fire terlihat dari iris matanya yanh berubah menjadi merah dengan garis kuning.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memulainya dulu Menma?" Tanya Naruto yang tetap mempertahankan wajah menyeringaimya.

"Lebih baik kau dulu Niisan" Balas Menma yang kini ikut menyeringai.

"Baiklah"

Slap!

Naruto dengan cepat sudah berpindah dengan gerakan cepat dari posisi semula.

 **[Fireball Barage]**

Belasan bola api dengam cepat menuju kearah Menma namun dengan cepat pula Menma menghindar dengam terbang menggunakan sepasang sayap apinya.

 **[Fire Pipe Attack]**

Dari atas sana puluhan api berbentuk pipa mengarah pada posisi Naruto yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **[Fire Shield]**

Trank!

Serangan dari Menma hanya menabrak pelindung milik Naruto tapi bukan itu serangan utamanya karena secepat kilat ia sudah berdiri didepan Naruto.

 **[Thunder Flash : Fire Shadow Attack]**

Slash!

Slash!

Serangaam beruntun dari berbagai arah menggunakan pedang api dengan gerakan secepat kilat sukses membuat Naruto meringkuk dengan luka sayatan

"Tsk..." Desis Naruto.

 **[Big Fireball Maximum]**

Sebuah bola api rakasa tercipta dengan Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

Slaaap!

Naruto melemparkannya kearah Menma .

Duaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakaan besar tercipta kala serangan Naruto mendarat tepat dimana Menma berdiri.

"Apa berhasil" Gumam Naruto.

Sring!

"Kau terlalu pendek mengambil kesimpulan Naru" Naruto tak menyadari Menma sudah dibelakangnya.

Duak!

Naruto terpental karena menerima serangaan tinju api dari Menma yang membuatnya lagi -lagi harus meringkuk ketanah.

"Sepertinya kau akan kembali ke Underworld Niisan" Ucap Menma penuh dengan keyakinan.

"End" Gumam Menma.

 **[Dark Fire Destruction]**

Blaaaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta setelah sebuah bola api hitam menuju kearah Naruto dan menimbulkan kawah yang cukup besar.

"Kau kalah Niisan" Ucap Menma yang melihat tubuh Naruto tergeletak di tengah kawah.

"Kau juga terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan" Menma berbalik dan tepat itu juga matanya terbelalak karena Naruto hadir dengan dua buah pedang merah.

 **[Thunder Storm Crash]**

Tubuh Menma langsung mendapat sentakan keras dari Naruto yang membuatnya harus merasakan kejutan listrik.

"Giliranku..." Menma menengok keatas dan mendapat Naruto kini yang berdiri diatas Hover Board.

 **[Cyclone Ball]**

Blaaaaar!

Menma langsung terlempar kearah lubang kawah yang tadi ia ciptakaan namun belum mendarat ia merasakan pukulan yang sangat keras.

 **[Giga Attack]**

Sebuah pukulan dari sebuah raksasa batu membuat tubuhnya tetpelanting dan kini menabrak pohon dan terkulai lemas disana.

"Lihatlah siapa yang kalah"

Menma mendongak dan matanya langsung terbelalak tak percaya mendapati ada 3 Naruto yang berdiri diatas golem dan Hover board sedangkan yang satunya berdiri didepannya dengan mengacungkan pedang merah panjang yang menghantarkan listrik kearahnya.

"Ba -bagamana kau bisa menjadi 3?" Tanya Menma lemas.

"Itu adalah kekuatanku yaitu membagi diri dan sekarang kau berhadapan denganku Thunder Storm" Jawab Naruto yang seketika ditangan kanannya muncul sebuah bola halilintar.

 **[Lightning Ball]**

Sesaat bola itu mendarat ditubuh Menma sebuah lingkaran sihir menahan serangannya dan Naruto tahu siapa yang melakukan ini.

Slap!

Ketiga persona dirinya kini telah bersatu dengan dirinya yang sekarang dalam mode normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sirzech Niisama?" Mendegar ucapan Naruto ketiga orang berbeda gender keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang tak lain adalah Sirzech, Lucius, dan Grayfia.

"Pertanyaanmu itu mudah dijawab Naru! Jika aku tidak datang apa yang aka terjadi pada Menma? lagipula ini adalah Teritori Gremory kau lupa?" Tanya Sirzech pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu dan aku minta maaf akan hal itu" Balas Naruto santai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu nak kenapa kau berubah? bahkan kau dengan tega membuat adikmu seperti ini" Tanya Lucius tajam kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak berubah aku masih Naruto yang dulu dan kurasa ia pantas menerimanya" Jawab Naruto menatap Menma dan ucapan Naruto membuat ketiganya tak percaya.

"Ayo teman -teman kita kembali! sampai berjumpa dipertandingan Menma dan imbalannya akan tetap sama dan saat nanti kau jatuh seperti ini maka aku tak akan segan mengakhiri hidupmu Otouto" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berasama Peeragenya.

"Kau tak apa Menma Oujisama?" Tanya Grayfia pada Menma.

"Aku tidak apa hanya tubuhku masih terasa kaku karena kekuatan halilintar milik Naruto" Jawab Menma masih terbata.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke Underworld dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Nanti aku akan datang ke Mansionmu" Ucap Lucius pada Menma.

"Hai Lucius-sama"

"Ada apa denganmu Sirzech-kun?" Tanya Grayfia pafa Sirzech.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Naruto bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai kekuatan membelah diri dan setiap personanya memiliki kepribadian masing -masing" Pungkas Sirzech.

"Entahlah hanya Naruto Oujisama yang tahu"

Setelah itu kawanam Iblis itu kembali ke dunia bawah karena tidak ingin sampai Rias maupun Sona tahu akan hal ini.

 **~XXX~The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Sosok pemuda dengan surai pirang kini tengah memperhatikam sekitar dengan bingung pasalnya ia berdiri di tengah lapang rumput yang entah dimana ujungnya dibawah sinar malam sendirian.

"Dimana aku? dan dimana yang lainnya?" Bingungnya sembari memutarkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang Naruto Namikaze atau yang bisa kupanggil Naruto Phoenix Gremory" Naruto menengok dan kemudian mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut raven dengam iris Red Blood.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto waspada yang kini sudah dalam mode Thunder Storm.

"Namaku adalah Kaizou kau bisa memanggilku kapten Kaizou" Jawabnya.

"Lantas apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa seperti ini salammu pada pendahulumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Biar kubuat kau mengerti..."

 **[Sfera Power : Seven]**

Naruto terlonjak saat dihadapannya ada 7 sosok jaket berhodi berwarna coklat kuning, biru langit, merah hitam, merah kuning, biru putih, hijau hitam, dan putih krem.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Naruto takut -takut.

"Ini adalah kekuatan Upgrade dari Sfera Power" Jawab Kaizou.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan membawaku kemari?" Tanya Naruto dan kini Kaizou sudah menjadi satu lagi.

"Maksudku adalah ini" Kaizou mengadahkan tangannya dan kemudian cahaya berwarna kuning masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Dengan ini kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan dari ketujuh persona ini dan ingat gunakan untuk menjaga perdamaian aku percayakan padamu kekuatan ini" Ucap Kaizou.

"Kenapa kau memberikan kekuatan Upgrade padaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Padamu? tentu saja tidak, tentu saja tidak karena ini adalah titik balik untuk pengguna Sfera Power untuk menerima kekuatan Upgrade dari para legenda pengguna terdahulu pada orang yang tepat dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat dimana sudah 100 tahun semenjak pengguna Sfera Power ini meninggal" Jawab Kaizou.

"Jadi kekuatan Upgrade diberikan pada yang layak saja?" Kaizou hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kaizou.

"Naruto bahaya akan selalu mengintai dan aku minta padamu kau selalu ada untuk melawan mereka dan kalau bisa aku memberi saran hentikan sandiwara bodoh itu" Ucap Kaizou sambil terkekeh setelah itu sinar silau datang seakan menyeretnya kedalamnya.

"Ruto"

Naruto"

Naruto langsumg terlonjak dari tidurnya setelah mendapat panggilan dari Sakura dan nampak sekali nafasnya terengah seolah jiwanya baru kembali pada tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku tak apa hanya mimpi buruk" Jawab Naruto seraya bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Memang apa yang kau mimpikan?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan pengguna Sfera Power terdahulu" Jawab Naruto.

"Memang apa yang ia katakan padamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah aku kurang jelas karena sangat gelap sekali" Bohong Naruto karena ia tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari mimpi tadi.

"Hah sudahlah... lebih baik kau bersiap karena sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat sekolah" Ucap Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sring!

Naruto menengok kearah jamnya dan ia melihat jaam tangan yanh biasanya berlambang petir kini berubah -ubah sampai 7 kali hingga kembali ke lambang petir kembali.

'Kurasa itu bukan mimpi tapi nyata' Pikir Naruto yang bangkit kemudian menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk sekolah.

 **~XXX~The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Sedangkan ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya didunia bawah Minato dan Kushina nampak sedang mengobati putra mereka yang mendapat luka dan memar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Menma kenapa saat semalam kau pulang tidak langsung minta Okaasama untuk mengobatinya?" Kushina tak habis pikir dengan putranya ini.

"Yang diucapkan Ibumu benar Menma" Sahut Minato.

"Aku tak apa ini hanya luka kecil" Balas Menma.

"Tap-..." Ucapan Kushina terhenti kala ia melihat lingkaran sihir merah berlambang Gremory yang kemudia memunculkan sosok Lucius.

"Ohayou, bagaimana keadaanmu Menma?" Tanya Lucius.

"Aku baik -baik saja hanya luka kecil" Jawab Menna.

"Hmmm... walau regenerasimu cepat saja hentakan halilintar itu nembuat aliran sihir regenerasimu juga terpengaruh hingga tidak bekerja secara optimal" Pungkas Lucius yang mendapat anggukan dari Menma.

"Memang siapa yang membuat Menma seperti ini?" Tanya Kushina yang diikuti anggukan oleh Minato.

"Seharusnya semalam kalian melihat pertarungan Menma yang sangat menarik dan melihat bagaimana Naruto membantai Menma habis -habisan bahkan jika aku tidak datang entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Menna karena kulihat ia tak segan menghabisi Menma" Ucapan dari Lucius membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut dengan penjelasannya.

"Maksudmu Naruto putraku? kau bercandakan Niisama?" Tanya Kushina yang tak percaya ucapan kakaknya ini.

"Benar Kushina dan dipertarungan selanjutnya adalah Menma berhasil membawa Naruto pulang atau justru Naruto yang akan membunuh Menma" Kushina langsung berderai air mata tak menyangka putra yang ia sayangi dalam bayangan kini menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi saudaranya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana ia dapat mengalahkan Menma sedangkan Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan sihir?" Tanya Minato dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sepertinya ia menemukan kekuatan yang sangat besar dengan dapat memecahkan dirinya menjadi tiga persona lagipula aku merasakan getaran Demonic Power yang terkesan halus namun sangat mematikan" Jawab Lucius serius pada Minato.

"Dan kemungkinan Menma bisa terbunuh nantinya jika ia tidak menggunakan Dark Rune" Lanjut Lucius.

"Tapi Menma belum menguasai dengan benar Niisama bisa saja ia yang terbunuh oleh Dark Rune" Ucap Minato cemas.

"Kalau begitu sama saja ia akab tewas di tangan Naruto karena regenerasinya tak akan menolong banyak saat melawan Naruto" Balasnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan Niisama"

"Dan satu lagi jika Menma ataupun Naruto yang menang jangan salahkan pemenangnya tapi salahkan dirimu, pikirkan apa kau sudah menjadi ayah yang baik atau belum untuk anakmu dan Menma kuharap kau biaa membawa Naruto kembali bukan mati ditangannya" Ucap Lucius kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Aku yakin aku bisa membawa Naru-nii kembali dan aku berjanji tidak akan mati" Gumam Menma dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Huh... Kenapa situasinya menjadi rumit seperti ini" Minato hanya dapat memegang kepalanya yang terasa penat.

"Semua tidak akan menjadi rumit jika Otousama bisa bersikap adil padaku dan juga Naruto" Balas Menma sengit pada sang ayah.

"Apa maksudmu tidak adil? selama ini Otousama selalu memandang kaliam itu sama yaitu sama -sama anak Otousama" Sahut Minato.

"Mungkin benar tapi perlakuan yang Otousama dan Okaasama berikan itu berbeda kalian hanya mementingkanku sedangkan Naru kalian acuhkan" Balas Menma tajam.

"Kami mememtingkanmu dan memprioritaskanmu karena kami tidak ingin kau lepas kendali dengan kekuatan Dark Rune yang kau miliki" Jelas Minato agar Menma mengerti maksudnya selama ini.

"Tapi lihatlah sekarang siapa yang membahayakan bagi kehidupan kita?" Tanya Menma retoris.

"Jika nanti aku kalah dan mati ditangan Naru-nii itu salah kalian" Ucap Menma sambil beranjak berlalu menuju kamar.

"Apa yang kita lakukan salah Kushina?" Tanya Minato pada istrinya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan itu benar namun apa cara yang kita lakukan kurasa salah" Jawab Kushina dengan raut muka sedih.

"Kau benar"

Dan hari itu menjadi dimana hari sepasang suami istri itu merenungi kesalahannya.

 **~XXX~The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Naruto dan Peeragenya kini telah berkumpul karena hari dimana datangnya Rating Game antara iblis muda tahap pertama besok akan dimulai jadi mereka sudah bersiap.

"Walau kita tidak memikiki Pawn dan Rook kalian jangab pernah takut, kualitas yang akan berbicara nanti.

"Hai Taichou"

"Sakura-chan berikan kertas sihir itu pada mereka" Sakura mengangguk kemudian memberikan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini Taichou?" Tanya Killua.

"Itu kertas sihir keluarga Gremory jadi dengan kertas itu kita bisa kedunia bawah atau tepatnya Mansion Gremory" Ucap Naruto pada Peeragenya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" Ucap Naruto kemudian mereka menghilang dalam linkaran sihir.

Sedangkan didunia bawah atau tepatnya halaman belakang Mansio Gremory nampak anak berusia sepuluh tahun sedang duduk dengan bosan namun tiba -tiba dihadapannya muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan enam orang dan saat melihat salah satu dari mereka anak itu langsung memeluknya.

"Naru-nii aku sangat merindukan Niisan" Sedangkan Naruto yang tiba -tiba mendapatkan pelukan tentu saja terkejut tapi setelah melihat pelakunya ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ahhhh... kau sudah besar sekarang Millicas" Ucap Naruto sembari membalas pelukan Millicas.

"Niisan kemana saja selama ini aku kesepian" Rajuk Millicas pada Naruto.

"Niisan hanya masih ada urusan dan sekarang sudah selesai" Jawab Naruto sambil tersennyum lima jari pada Millicas.

"Millicas-kun kau dimana?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

"Aku disana Venelana-Obaasama" Venelanapun menengok dan matanya langsung terkejut mendapati Millicas dengan Naruto.

"Naruto?" Ucap Venelana pelan.

"Venelana-sama" Naruto berjalan menuju kearah Venelana.

Grep!

Naruto langsung memeluk Venelana sedangkan Venelana yang dipeluk Naruto langsung membalas pelukan keponakan yang sudah ia anggap anak ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Venelana-kaasama" Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Venelana, Naruto memang memanggil Venelana Kaasama karena selama ini ia lebih sering tinggal bersama Venelana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Venelana pada Naruto.

"Mou.. jadi Kaasama tidak suka aku berada disini?" Rajuk Naruto pura -pura kecewa.

"Bukan seperti itu tapi apakah benar kau telah bertarung dengan Menma Naru?" Tanya Venelana pada Naruto dan dapat terlihat Naruto dalam posisi berpikir.

"Bertarung dengan Menma? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengingat itu" Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari membuat Venelana menghela nafas.

Venelana hanya bisa tersenyum dengan teduh mengingat dugaannya Naruto sudah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin itu salah karena baginya Naruto tetaplah sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu Naruto yang ceria dan hyperactive.

 **~XXX~Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo Minna Chapter 4 udah update nih maaf yang kelamaan nunggu dan juga yang berpikir fic ini telah tenggelam, setelah kemarin publish fic baru kali ino Namikaze beri updatean.

Maaf jika jalan cerita tidak seauai harapan dan masih mengurangi adegan hot karena masih bulan puasa untuk chap depan update setelah 1-2 fic update jadi maaf bila menunggu lama. Dan kekuatan Erza dan Tohla disini saya modif jadi jangan kaget jika kekuatannya tidak sesuai canon.

Oh ya bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini? dan untuk Review gak bisa bales tapi yang sekiranya perlu dijelaskan saya udah PM. Makasih buar review, foll dan favnya dan juga sillent rider. jaa ne

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W

(y)


	6. Chapter 6 : I Am Naruto Namikaze

**The Sfera Power**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Family/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura], [Menma X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Naruto merupakan Iblis keturunan Phoenix-Gremory namun karena sedari kecil ia tidak dapat menggunakan sihir kedua orang tuanya mengacuhkannya dan hanya mementingkan adik kembarnya Menma, Kemudian ia naik kedunia atas untuk memcari kekuatan dan membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa. Narusaku! MemaRias!

* * *

 **Chapter : Naruto Namikaze**

Naruto tersenyum memandang Venelana yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan selain pada Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sirzech dan Suamiku?" Venelana bertanya penuh seledik.

Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Itu hanya salam dariku setelah lama tak bertemu"

Duak!

"Ittai... Dattebayou" Naruto meringis kala ia mendaat pukulan berlapis power of destruction dari Venelana.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Venelana menatapnya tajam. "Ucapan salam katamu, kalau begitu ini adalah ucapan salam dariku"

Gluk!

Naruto menelan ludah dalam -dalam kala merasakan tubuh Venelana yang berlapis energi power of destruction.

"Huaaaaa... Ampun Okaasama jangan lakukan itu" Naruto berseru memohon membuat Peeragenya sweatdrop.

"Tidak Naru-chan kau harus merasakan..."

"Okaasama... Naruto... " Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Rias bersama Peeragenya memasuki halaman belakang keluarga Gremory.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Yo.. Rias bagaimana kabarmu apakah baik?" Naruto bertanya dengan tersenyum miring.

"Ahhh... aku juga berterimakasih karenamu aku selamat dari hantaman Okaasama" Lanjutnya tersenyum lega yang diikuti deklikan dari Venelana.

Rias menautkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"

"Hanya mampir dan mempersiapkan diri untuk Rating Game" Jawab Naruto santai.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita jalan bersama karena rapat akan diadakan di teritori Gremory?" Tawar Rias.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Bagaiamana menurutmu Sakura-chan?"

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk"

Kini kelompok Naruto dan Rias jalan berdampingan menuju tempat rapat setelah berpamitan dengan Venelana tadi.

"Baiklah kita bisa datang bersama, Apakah Menma ada disana?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

Rias menggeleng. "Tidak, karena posisi Menma adalah sebagai peserta unggulan dalam Turnamen kali ini"

Naruto menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Rias.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya kita butuh tempat khusus untuk berbincang Sakura-chan kau bisa memimpin duluankan?" Sakura mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan yang aneh -aneh bukan?" Sakura berbisik tajam tepat disamping telinga Naruto.

Naruto meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Tentu saja tidak lagipula ia adalah calon adik iparku"

Begitupun juga Rias yang meminta Akeno untuk mewakilinya, kini keduanya sudah berada disebuah pekarangan yang tak jauh dari mansion Gremory.

"Jadi intinya aku harus melewati babak penyisihan terlebih dahulu?" Rias mengangguk.

Naruto membuang nafasnya pasrah.

"Ngomong -ngomong kenapa kau mendadak berubah?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya tak meengerti. "Berubah?"

"Ya, kau tak lagi dingin seperti kemarin" Jelas Rias.

"Huft... Sudah kubilangkan itu hanya salam dariku aku masih Naruto yang dulu dan maaf atas kerusuhan yang aku buat dengan Peeragemu terutana Pawn dan Knightmu"

"Itu bukan masalah, tapi untuk apa berlagak seperti itu?"

"Hanya untuk menguji reaksi Otousama dan Okaasama saja" Naruto menjawab dengan pandangan sayu.

Wajah yang tadinya penuh selidik kini mulai mencair, ia tahu benar apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Naruto.

"Jika untuk menguji apa sampai kau harus membuat Menma sampai seperti itu?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Pada akhirnya aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias tak mengerti.

"Dark Rune adalah sisi lain dari Menma ia mempengaruhi pikiran Menma secara perlahan yang aku takutkan jika kekuatan Menma akan menjadi bencana bagi Mekkai"

Rias nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. "Bencana seperti apa?"

"Aku mendengar berita bahwa organisasi bernama Khaos Bridge berniat memanfaatkan kekuatan Menma untuk menghancurkan Mekai"

Iris Blue Green milik Rias membola tak menyangka ada kelompok sejahat itu dengan memanfaatkan orang lain.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku ingin memancing kekuatan Dark Rune keluar dari tubuh Menma dan saat itu aku akan menggunakan kartu AS milikku"

"Kartu AS?"

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Rias.

'Tapi lebih dari itu ada ancaman yang lebih besar daripada Dark Rune ataupun Khaos Bridge yang menanti'

 **~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Naruto dan Rias kini sudah kembali kekelompok masing -masing yang saat ini sedang menghadap ke dewan Underworld dengan kelompok lainnya.

"Jadi disini adalah tempat penyisihan bagi kelompok baru dari pilar Mekai ataupun kelompok baru untuk mencapai putaran final Turnamen Rating Game, disini kalian akan melangsungkan pertandingan Rating Game untuk menentukkan siapa yang layak untuk maju kebabak berikutnya" Jelas salah satu dewan underworld pada peserta debutan.

Naruto tampak menggerutu dan tak mendengarkan, ia kiri dirinya langsung masuk kedalam putara final tapi nyatanya tidak walaupun ini tidak meenghambatnya tapi tetap saja ini membuang waktu saja.

"Huh"

Mendengar king sekaligus kekasihnya menghela nafas panjang membuat atensi Sakura terarah pada Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru kau nampak lesu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak lesu menerima pernyataan dari dewan itu padahal hasilnya kita akan sampai keputaran final huh... ini hanya membuang waktu percuma" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan menatap tajam sang dewan.

"Dan untuk kelompok Naruto Namikazi kalian akan mendapat jatah pertandingan pertama melawan kelompok High Class Devil Rencarnation Arnabus"

Naruto menautkan alis kemudian melirik lawan mereka yang ternyata dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda dengan surai ungu dengan warna mata merah ruby.

"Cih! Kenapa kita yang pertama bertanding" Gerutu Naruto.

"Hoaammm... pertandingan yang merepotkan" Seru Shikamaru malas

Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah King dan Ahli strategi dalam team mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan menggerutu seperti itu" Ucap Saakura pada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk malas tak ingin berakhir naas jika tak menyetujui kekasihnya. "Baiklah! Tohka, Killua, Ino kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Kita lakukan seperti biasanya bersih, cepat dan tidak meninggalkan jejak"

Naruto menyeringai karena ia tahu seperti apa spesifikasi dari lawan yang akan dihadapi mereka dan ia juga cukup tersinggung dipasangkan dengan team yang dalan kategori Failure.

Tap!

Disinilah mereka diarena rating game atau lebih tepatnya disebuah miniatur kota dengan gedung pencakar langit.

 _"Baiklah Rating Game babak penyisihan pertama antara kelompok Naruto Namikaze Vs Kelompok Arnabus dimulai"_

Mendengar pertandingan sudah dimulai diam -diam Naruto tersenyum sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan Ino kalian ke Kanan, Shika Tohka kalian ke Kiri, Killua kau cari kesegala penjuru dan aku akan berburu King"

Semuanya mengangguk karena mereka yakin tanpa rencana dari Shikamaru mereka dapat menyelsaikan ini dengan cepat seperti biasanya.

Tap!

Langkah kaki Killua terhenti kala netranyya melihat tiga Iblis sepertinya sedang mencari kelompoknya.

"Rook, Knight, Pawn sepertinya tidak buruk" Gumam Killua kemudian bergerak cepat menuju ketiganya.

Slap!

Dengan gerakan cepat Killua sudah berada didepan ketiganya yang nampak bersiaga.

"Kau muncul juga perak" Ucap Rook dari Arnabus pada Killua.

Killua hanya diam tak menyahut ucapan Rook itu.

"Apa kau bisa sampai tak bisa berbicara?"

Knight Arnabus tertawa. "Hahaha sepertinya memamg dibisu"

"Bagaimana kala kita buat dia bisu selamanya" Sahut pawn.

Ketiganya melaju cepat kearah Killua yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Killua diam -diam mendecih. 'Tak berguna'

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Penonton menutup mulut mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dimana Killua dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat menusuk dada ketiganya membuat para penonton menganga.

"Me -mengerikan" Salah satu penonton berkomentar.

Bahkah salah satu Maou nampak terkejut dengan serangan pertama itu. "Dia lebih cepat dari Knightmu Sirzech"

Mendengar ucapan dari Falbium Sirzech hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau benar, ini hanya penyisihan tapi rasanya seperti akan terjadi pembantaian" Sirzech berucap tenang ia tahu jika kekuatan Naruto sendiri dapat mengalahkkann Menma bahkan berani menantang dirinya ia yakin kekuatan Peerage Naruto pastinya diatas rata -rata.

Killua menatap datar tubuh yang mulai menghilang karena sudah kalah. "Jika ini bukan Rating Game sudah pasti kalian akan mati"

Dalam sekejap Killua menghilang dari tempatnya bergegas mencari musuh lain, sedangkan ditempat Ino dan Sakura kini mereka dikepung oleh 7 iblis laki -laki.

"Hahahaha... kita beruntung karena dengan Iblis manis bagaimana kalau kita bermain -main?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut silver dengan bidak knight.

Dia tertawa diiringi oleh tawa yang lainnya.

Sakura sedikit mendecih tak suka. "1 Knight, 1 Rook, dan 5 Pawn sepertinya harus menggunakan skala besar"

Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah kumpulan Iblis itu meninggalkan Ino yang beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Lagi -lagi dia tertawa. "Lihat Queen manis ini menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kita"

'Cih! Menyerahkan tubuhku pada kalian? jangan mimpi jikapun aku ingin menyerahkan tubuhku pastilah hanya untuk Naruto saja"

Seketika itu wajah Sakura memerah tak disangka dalam posisi seperti ini ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan melayani kalian dengan senang hati" Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa gadis ini menyimpan kekuatan Gravity ditangan kanannya dan dengan bodohnya Knight itu mebuka tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan dari Sakura.

 **[Gravity Hit]**

Bluaaaar!

Tubuh itu meluncur dengan indah menerjang gedung hingga jebol setelah itu menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah dasar jalang!" Umpat mereka karena dengan seenaknya menghajar rekannya.

Sakura tersenyum sinis dengan mata mendeklik tajam yang niscaya ini akan membuat seorang Naruto Namikaze tunduk. "Sekarang giliran kalian"

 **[Gravity Elapased]**

Keenam tubuh itu langsung jatuh berlutut ditanah karena merasakan tekanan dari bawah yang sangat kuat.

"A -Apa yang K -Kau lakukan ada Tu -tubuh kami?" Ucap Rook itu dengan terbata.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis sebelum menjawab. "Itu hanya sebagian kecil karena aku dalam mood yang baik jadi aku tidak akan menjatuhkan gedung itu dikepala kalian"

Tap!

Keenam pasang mata itu memandang Sakura heran karena mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan.

"End" Gumamnya.

 **[Gravity Shockwave]**

Bluaaaar!

Ledakan tercipta membuat Peerage dari Arnabus menghilang dari arena Rating Game yang membuat penonton lagi -lagi terkesima dengan kekuatan Peerage seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura menengok kearah Ino. "Ayo Ino"

"Apa kau tak apa Forehead?"

Sakura mendecih. "Dasar Ino-Pig! Aku tak apa kau bisa bersantai"

Sedangkan ditempat Shikamaru dan Tohka mereka juga sudah selesai dengan tugasnya dimana mereka menyelsaikan tugasnya dengan cepat dengan sekali tebas, kini hanya tinggal King dan ini bagian dari Naruto.

Naruto menatap Arnabus dengan damai. "Sekarang hanya tinggal kau sendiri, jadi menyerahlah sebelum apa yang terjadi pada Peeeagemu terjadi pula pada dirimu"

"Dalam mimpimu Namikaze" Geram Arnabus.

"Hahaha... lihat Iblis Renkarnasi dari keluarga Phoenix yang mencapai level High Class Devil hanya berdiri sendiri" Naruto tertawa mengejek kearah Arnabus.

Arnabus nampak geram dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Lalu kau mau apa Iblis gagal? mengalahkanku?"

"Aw... itu sungguh menyakitkan tapi jika itu maumu kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi dirimu saat tertunduk dihadapan Iblis gagal ini"

"Kau-..."

Tanpa Babibu lagi Arnabus menyerang Naruto dengah bola hitam berpijar yang berasal dari Sacred Gearnya.

Bluaaaar!

Asap membumbung tebal karena Serangan tadi, Arnabus sendiri hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Sacred Gear Demon Improsioned... fufufu benar -benar menarik kalau begitu kita coba ini"

 **[Fire Mode]**

 **[Fireball Attack Barrage]**

Tak sempat menikmati rasa terkejutnya karena Naruto dapat menghindari serangannya kini belasan bola api menerjang kearahnya.

Blaaar!

Blaaar!

Ledakan terjadi karena tabrakan antara bola api milik Naruto dengan bola hitam milik Arnabus.

 **[Fire Shocwave]**

Sebuah gelombang api menuju kearah Arnabus, melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tap!

Arnabus terkejut karena setelah ia menapakkan kaki tiba -tiba tubuhnya sudah terlilit oleh tali terbuat dari api.

 **[Warming Maximum]**

Tali itu mulai berpijar kemudian menghantarkan energi panas ke tubuh Arnabus.

"Arghhhhh..." Teriak Arnabus kepanasan karena semakin lama justru semakin panas.

Brukh!

Naruto melepaskan tali itu setelah Arnabus jatuh berlutut didepan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kukatakan untuk menyerah dasar keras kepala, dan ini akibatnya"

"Tapi tenang! Aku masih punya hadiah ekstra untukmu"

Swap!

Naruto langsung melesat kelangit seketika mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kemudian tercipta bola api dengan ukuran raksasa membuat para penonton terkejut karena Iblis yang dianggap gagal dapat mempencundangi High Class Devil.

Naruto menggeram. "Ini untukmu karena mengataiku Iblis Gagal"

 **[Great Fireball Maximum]**

Slap!

Bola api raksaaa itu menerjang kearah Arnabus dengan cepat.

Blaaaaaaar!

Naruto menatap datar sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar ditengah kota Rating Game itu.

Penonton tak henti -hentinya merasa terkejut dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto, dan disalah satu bangku penonton nampak Kushina yang menatap antara Senang dan sedih, senang karena dapat melihat Naruto lagi dan sedih melihat Naruto yang tampak tak memiliki belas kasih.

"Pemenangnya kelompok Naruto Namikaze karena kelompok Arnabus tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan"

Dengan diumumkannya kelompoknya sebagai pemenang area Rating Game kemudian menghilang mengembalikkan dirinya bersama Peeragenya ketempat semula.

"Selamat Naruto kau lolos kebabak putaran final"

Naruto menengok kearah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Rias bersama Peeragenya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yah walau tadi sedikit berlebihan tapi aku cukup senang"

Naruto tersenyum lima jari kearah Rias.

"Dan juga semoga lolos juga untuk kelompokmu" Ucap Naruto.

Rias mengangguk diikuti acungan semangat dari Peeragenya. "Tentu saja! tunggu aku diputaran final"

Tak lama kemudian muncul Kushina dan Menma beserta Peeragenya yang menginterupsi pembicaraan Naruto dan Rias.

Naruto beralih menatap Menma. "Oh hai Menma, aku lolos ke babak putaran final dan semakin dekat dengan pertarungan kita"

Menma dan Kushina menatap Naruto dengan nanar.

"Apa kita harus melakukan ini Niichan?" Ucap Menma dengan nada sedih.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, tapi kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti"

"Kita tinggalkan tempat ini" Ucap Naruto pada Peeeagenya, namun belum selangkah Naruto berjalan lagi -lagi sebuah suara menginterupsinya lagi.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya ternyata adalah sosok wanira paruh baya berambut merah darah Kushina Gremory yang tak lain adalah Ibunya Ibu yang mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Dan nampak jelas terlihat dimata Naruto bahwa sang ibu sedang gugup. "Gomen ne"

Naruto menautkan alisnya tak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya tak mengerti maaf untuk hal apa.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk hal yang mana?"

Kushina menatap iris saphire Naruto dalam -dalam. "Maaf untuk semuanya, maaf karena mengabaikanmu selama ini dan lebih mementingkan Menma"

Naruto termangut. "Tentu saja, itu bukan masalah"

Mendadak hati Kushina terasa teremas melihat putranya memberikan maaf dengan nadaa datar kemudian melanjutkan langkaj yang tertunda tadi.

Tes!

Tes!

Tanpa sadar air mata milik Kushina terjatuh sakit rasanya ketika putramu mengabaikanmu mungkin ini yang dirasakan Naruto atau bahkan lebih dalam, Menma yang melihat ibunya menangis hatinya panas seketika.

Slap!

Dengan gerakan cepat Menma kini sudah berada dideepan Naruto dengan pandangan tajam kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Naruto menengok kearah Sakura. "Tolong suruh yanh lainnya mundur, aku janji tak akan memancing keributan dan jika keributan tak terelekan maka kau harus menghentikaannya"

Sakura mengangguk sembari memandang dengan teduh kekasih yang dicintainya ini.

"Ada apa Menma kenapa kau menghadang jalan kami?" Tanya Naruto santai mengabaikan pandangan Menma yang berkobar.

Menma mendesis. "Kau... Kenapa kau membuat Okaasama menangis hah... Anak macam apa yang membuat Ibunya menangis?"

Naruto hanya diam mendengar penuturan Menma.

"Jawab hah" Teriak Menma membuat Kushina semakin terisak yang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Rias dan Akeno.

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku harus menjawab apa? aku sudah memaafkannya lalu dimana letak kesalahanku?"

Lagi -lagi Menma menggeram tak suka dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan tulus dari dalam hatimu?" Naruto rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Menma.

"Menggunakan hati katamu? Kita ini Iblis kita hanya menggunakan ego saja"

Menma menarik kerah Naruto. "Aku tahu ini bukan dirimu"

Stap!

Naruto menyentakkan tangan Menma kemudian berbalik menatap Menma tajam.

"Kau bertanya anak macam apa aku? lalu aku bertanya Ibu macam apa yang mengacuhkan anaknya lebih dari 10 tahun, Sakita yang dia rasakan tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang aku rasakan" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kushina.

"Maafkan Kaasan... Hiks.. Sungguh Kaasan menyesal hiks..."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Mudah bagimu meminta maaf dan mengatakan menyesal tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini"

Naruto kini berjalan mendekati Kushina hingga kini berdiri didepan Kushina, hati Naruto rasanya teriris melihat ibunya seperti ini jujur ia sangat menyayanginya.

Mata Kushina mendongak mendapati putra sulungnya menggenggam tangannya eraat. "Jujur aku sangat menyayangi Okaasama dan aku senang karena Okaasama menyesal tapi untuk memaafkan kesalahan Okaasama rasanya sulit bagiku... Kumohon lupakan dan lepaskan aku"

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakkan Kushina mendapati nada ucapan dari putranya yang menyayat hatinya.

Grep!

"Tidak Hiks... kumohon jangan berucap seperti itu bagaimanapun Hiks... kau tetap putraku Maafkan Okaasama"

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan gejolak yang ada pada dirinya, untuk kali ini biarlah ia membalas pelukan sang Ibu melupakan kebencian yang berkubang didalam rasa sayangnya.

Tep!

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Ibu kemudian menatapnya teduh. "Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi anak Okaasama tapi itu hanya arti dalam umum dan fakta itu akan selama benar dan pelukan Ini adalah hadiah untuk Okaasama, selanjutnya akan berbeda sungguh aku minta maaf"

"Mulai sekarang kenalah aku sebagai Naruto Namikaze bukan sebagai Naruto Phoenix Gremory"

Kushina menggeleng keras. "Kumohon kembalilah kerumah jangan hiks... membuat Okaasama semakin terluka"

"Tidak! aku tidak mungkin kembali kerumah dimana aku mendapat kenangan buruk dimana aku dianggaap Iblis gagal dan dimana tempat aku yang saat itu membutuhkan penyemangat"

Kushina ingin meraih Naruto tapi Naruto dengan kecepatan kilat sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kushina dan kembali kehadapan Menma.

Tep!

Naruto menepuk pundak Menma. "Pesanku masih sama seperti dulu, jaga mereka, sayangi mereka, dan bahagiakan mereka... aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya" Ucap Naruto dengan lirih ketara bahwa ini berat bagi dirinya.

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak! Kumohon tetap disini dan kembalilah bersama kami Naru-nii"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Menma. "Aku billang ingat baik -baik ucapanku dahulu, aku tak akan menarik apa yang sudah aku katakan"

Naruto berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kali ini tak ada suara yang menginterupsi. 'Ingat ucapanku bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali tapi beri aku waktu untuk menyelsaikan tugasku'

 **~XXX~ The Sfera Power ~XXX~**

Kediaman Gremory nampak ramai karena pertemuan antara pihah Phoenix dan Gremory yang membicarakan pertunangan antara Menma dan Rias, namun suasana bahagia itu harus hilang karena Kushina bersaama Menma dan Rias diikuti Peeragenya mengantar Kushina kedalam kamar yang sedang menangis hebat.

"Ada apa yang terjadi pada Ibumu?" Tanya Minato begitu Menma dan Rias keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Kushina.

"Grayfia-nee kumohon temanilah Kushina Okaasama" Pinta Rias pada Grayfia karena ia yakin hanya seorang ibu yang mengerti perasaan seorang ibu.

Grayfia mengangguk. "Baiklah Rias Ojousama"

Memperhatikan Grayfia sejenak kemudian Menma mengalihkan pandangan pada semua yang duduk berhadapan terutama ayahnya. "Okaasama menangis bahkan mungkin shock tapi itu wajar jika Okaasama shock begitu mendapati bahwa Naru-nii tak menganggapnya ibu lagi" Ucap Menma lirih.

Perkataan Menma kali ini sukses membuat semuanya terkejut bahkan Venelana tak habis pikir namun dia tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto..." Minato tak dapat menyelsaikan ucapannya dan hanya dapat menggeram frustasi.

Sirzech mengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan ini tapi Jiisama juga tidak boleh menyalahkan Naruto"

Minato menunduk. "Ini semua salahku"

"Ya, ini memang salah Otousama jika Otousama tidak membuat Asumsi sendiri Okaasama tidak akan kehilangan Naruto dan depresi berat seperti sekarang"

Minato mendongak menatap Menma dalam. "Otousama minta maaf"

"Kata -kata itu jangan Otousama tunjukkan padaku, tapi ada yang lebih pantas menerima ucapan itu"

Setelah berucap seperti itu Menma pergi keluar Mansuon Gremory ia butuh penenangan pikirannya yang sudah penuh.

'Menma' Batin Rias yang melihat kekasihnya yang sedang kalut.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Huah setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic ini update juga... bagaaimana menurut kalian Good Chapter atau Bad Chapter...

Yah sebenarnya udah dari kemaren jadinya tapi baru bisa update sekarang dan soal review yang perlu saya jawanb udah aku PM kok

Dan untuk besok mungkin aku mau buat Fiction One Shoot Sekuel dari Indiscriminate Love dan juga membuat fic pengganti untuk The Invoker yang diskintinue.

Dan karena ini masih dallan suasana idul adha maka Author ucapkan selamat merayakan Hari Raya Idul Adha 1437H.

Dont Forget For

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
